Never Say Die
by The Color Gray
Summary: (Set 24 hours after 15x25) The doctors of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital find themselves in the midst of chaos after a natural disaster strikes, and one of their own is hurt. Amelia talks to Tom about Teddy, and Teddy and Owen figure out what it means to be a family. *Towen endgame.* TW- Major Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**"There's a thousand hills and valleys**

**A million dams and streams**

**An ocean of eternity**

**Between my hopes and dreams..."**

**"There are walls and there are bridges**

**But no problems when you're free**

**An adventure past the horizon always beckons me."**

* * *

"Stay here."

Those words made Teddy's mind swirl for a moment. Her stomach started to become uneasy. She didn't know what was happening.

She felt like a child scouring for information, but getting no answers. Drown out by the sound of adults conversing, and chaos beginning.

Owen handed the baby to her slowly, and got up from the bed. The words he just muttered still echoed from his lips.

It felt like slow motion.

He began to dash out of the room, only hesitating for a split second. His eyes enchanted with love. Love for Teddy, and for their daughter. Love for this life they were about to take on... together.

His lips pursed, as he tried not to cry. "I love you both."

A tear slowly escaped Teddy's eyes. Next thing she knew, Owen had left the room. Quickly shutting the door behind him.

Her heart burst open. Her senses became overwhelmed.

She was afraid.

"I've operated in Iraq during wars. I've performed surgeries on people who have _murdered _my own friends. I've lived through trauma."

She had to talk herself out of the anxiety she was feeling. It didn't work. Countless memories made their way back.

For once in her life fear hit. _It really hit. _Because this time, It was not only about her...

It was about Allison too_. _It was no longer her and Owen's life anymore. It was their daughters… and she had to be protected.

The thought of anything happening to her daughter… Teddy could not even fathom it. Her sore body stayed paralyzed in her hospital bed. Whatever was going on, she wanted to help. They were clearly swamped with patients… but she couldn't. She couldn't leave her bed. She _couldn't leave her daughter. _

Allison started to stir. Her green eyes fluttering open. It may have only been 24 hours since she was born, but to Teddy, it felt like she had known her for much longer. A life without Allison, is a life she did not want to remember.

"Oh baby girl." She whispered, placing a kiss on her daughters forehead. "It's ok. It's ok my love."

* * *

Let's move it! Owen yelled tiredly from the doors of the E.R. Sleep deprivation was already hitting him like a truck. Still, his strong arms moved swiftly as he guided people in the right direction.

The E.R was full.

Full of patients who were wounded, and D.O.A. Full of families trying to find each other.

He wasn't expecting to be back to work so soon. He planned to have weeks, _even months _off of work. He loved his job yes, but he loved his family more.

Family.

That word still managed to surprise him sometimes.

Fear sliced him apart like a knife… He has a family.

He couldn't put himself at risk in the field anymore. _How_ could he? With a shiver, he shook those thoughts away.

He wanted to be with Teddy. He wanted to be with Teddy, _and his daughter. _But he had to work... he had to save lives. Quitting was not an option, especially when disaster struck.

_Running was not an option..._ and Teddy understood that better than anyone.

Bailey hurried over to him, her voice rising higher than the noise of what surrounded them. "What's going on?"

Owen's face dropped, as he tried to stay calm. Bailey could tell he did not want to be here. She could tell his mind was with his family.

"Earthquake." He breathed. And the day after his baby girl made her entrance into the world nonetheless. First it was fog, and now this? Owen was lost in thought. Trying to unravel the situation. Trying to plan. Trying to organize. It was times like this he missed Kepner.

His thoughts were interrupted when a paramedic stepped in, barking the status of an incoming patient.

"Get him into trauma 1!"

* * *

"Jackson!" Maggie yelled at the top of her lungs. The fog was not letting up, and the ground underneath her began to shake. She had been outside for the last 24 hours. Too scared to move. _Too scared to breathe. _

"Jackson!"

She heard no response. Fear rose through her chest, as she aimlessly rushed around the empty road. Hoping for a clear spot. Hoping a car wouldn't hit her.

_Hoping that Jackson would be alive._

She started to fantasize him walking back to the car. She fantasized their apology to each other. That he would confess why he was gone so long, as he got back into the car. That they would make things work again… that _she _would apologize.

She regretted it.

She regretted everything she said to him that day. Every word that left her lips was an insult. An insult to everything he's been through. An insult to his character.

He didn't deserve to be called "Mr. Monopoly."

_He didn't deserve her_. _He was too good. Too kind. _

For once in her life, she felt incredibly stupid.

Stupid that she let him go from her sight… from her grasp… stupid that she let her needs be held above his own. Her entire body felt selfish… and she hated herself for it.

"M-maggie!" A voice yelled. She shot her head up quickly. Her eyes opening wide. "Jackson? Jackson!" She ran forwards, the flashlight on her phone now clearing a path for her sight.

She reached a divot in the ground, careful not to step any further. Her eyes fell downwards. "Jackson."

"I'm- I'm ok Maggie." He yelled, his voice dry."Are you sure?!" She quickly spat back at him, his words barely finishing.

He could tell she didn't mean to yell like that. He could see that fear was all she could feel now… it was all _he _could feel.

"Send for help."

* * *

**Since every episode of Grey's Anatomy is named after a song title, I decided to do the same with this fic! It's named after the King Kobra song "Iron Eagle (Never Say Die.)"**

**Jackson's alive! What do you think happened?**

**I know this chapter is kinda short, but next chapter is going to be much longer. I'm planning to write like 3-4 chapters in total, but it all depends on how the plot plays out lol. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! **

**Thanks for reading! -The Color Gray**

**Follow my twitter ****Mendoza's_Closet for updates! **


	2. Chapter 2

**"Don't try and bring my soul to the ground**

**My spirit remembers old mountain magic sounds**

**Against all odds I'll come out on top**

**'Cause I never learned the meaning of what meant stop."**

* * *

"You never struck me as the 'build a nursery for my pregnant girlfriend, who's baby isn't even mine' kinda type, Tom."

Tom had been showing Amelia pictures of the baby's nursery all morning. Like she said, _the nursery of the baby that wasn't even his._ She talked to him a few times… even warned him about Teddy and Owen. Did he listen? No. Now Teddy was stuck with a nursery built by a man she doesn't even love.

_That's really gotta suck._

The walls were painted light pink, the crib was a beautiful white, and the decorations were set up to match. It was a 'masterpiece,' according to Tom. Teddy was incredibly indecisive for months. Always saying that she'd _'find the perfect one eventually.'_ So he picked a crib for her. He wasn't sure how she would feel about him going ahead and choosing one, but they had to pick_ something._ Still, he was incredibly proud of what he did for the woman he loved. Was he overly excited? Maybe a little. Amelia smiled. She's never seen him so happy. Then she frowned... poor guy didn't know what was coming.

Tom thought for a moment, his mind trailing off. He hadn't seen Teddy in a day. She hadn't called. _He_ hadn't called. With his head lost in thought, he changed the conversation. "Speaking of my girlfriend, do you know where she is?"

Amelia's heart skipped a beat. She took a deep inhale as she snickered a little. It took every bit of composure in her body not to ask if he was serious.

You know, she was finally ok.

She was friends with Teddy. She reconciled with Owen. She was spending more time with Leo... and somehow it completely slipped her mind that they forgot to call Tom... at all.

She tried not to laugh out loud. Her tumor alter ego threatening to burst through the surface.

It wasn't her place anymore. She wasn't getting sucked in, she told herself... but she couldn't leave him high and dry.

"Try room 128C."

Tom was halfway across the hall by the time she looked back up again. She watched him dash around the corner, almost taking out a crash cart, and a nurse in the process.

After he found the room, he stopped. His gaze instantly fell towards what laid through the window. What he saw made his heart ache.

It fluttered.

It skipped.

A beautiful baby girl was asleep in the arms of her mother. Her mother anxious, as she stared at the TV, trying to see what was happening in the aftermath of the earthquake.

His knees shook as he made his way into the room. The weakness in his legs incredibly evident."H-hey."

Teddy's eyes crept up to meet his, then she let them fall back down to the baby. Her smile not ceasing. "Hey Tom."

He walked over to her slowly, calming himself. The baby was still sleeping soundly. Her chest rising and falling perfectly. "So, this is the peanut?"

Teddy smiled even harder at him, as she beamed with pride. She looked down for a moment, cooing in response to the fluttering of her daughters eyelids. Her entire face entranced with each breath she took. Tom's never seen her glow so much. He's never seen her so delighted... so delirious with love. "Yup. This is the peanut." Her face was filled with even more pride now. He smiled, taking a place next to her.

What Teddy _really_ wasn't prepared for, was what Tom was going to say next. His words made her heart excited... she was excited to respond.

But his words also invited in old pain. Pain she hasn't really felt since the beginning of her pregnancy. Pain that made her lose her mind when she went into labor. Pain that cut her open.

Her wounds were healed... but sometimes grief hit when she least expected it... or let alone when she least wanted to feel it.

"What's her name?"

She was expecting him to furiously ask why he wasn't called when she was in labor. Why he wasn't there at the baby's birth. Why he wasn't even called after the fact. She was expecting tear shed, screaming, and fighting… but she was wrong.

She was wrong about Tom sometimes.

"Allison. Allison Megan." Her heart was now completely torn open all over again.

Tom tilted his head for a moment, letting his lips curl into a smile. Not noticing the brokenness hanging on Teddy's face. "Is there a meaning behind it?"

She spoke too soon about the tear shed. Tears began to flow down her cheeks like the Grand Rapids. Her wounds fully exposed, and on the surface.

Almost unable to open her mouth, she answered him.

"Um. Allison was my best friend." She said as she wiped a stream of tears from her face. Her cheeks no longer a soft rose color, but a bright red. Her face long with emotion. Her heart began to race.

Her heart always raced when she talked about Allison. Not out of fear, but out of love. Out of the memories they shared. She thought about her best friend. The most incredible, feisty, loyal, and beautiful human being. Her eyes blue, and her hair a soft brown. Always falling below her shoulders. Never shorter, never longer. They were polar opposites. Allison was this daredevil... always ready to take on a new adventure. Teddy, well, she was usually timid. The army broke her out of her shell. Allison was insanely brave... never playing it safe. Sometimes she was crass too. Always ready to give her opinion on something, and interject into a conversation. She was hilarious. Always making jokes. They could never be serious when they were together. She was kind hearted, easy going, and strong. She was missed.

"She died in the second tower. A year after my dad passed, and a month after my mom. She-she was my everything. She carried me."

She thought about her mom. Her loving eyes, and cheerful attitude. How organized she was... never ceasing to forget anything, even minuscule details. She thought about her dad. How he made everything better, no matter how many times she fell apart. She remembered their voices. Always soft and comforting.

Tom's heart ached. Her heard the pain in Teddy's voice. This was all so overwhelming... for the both of them.

He lovingly placed his arm around her shoulder, wrapping his entire forearm along her back. His embrace leaving her with a cold shiver… no longer the warmth and safety that it used to bring. She paused… nodding her head out of confusion. Confusion for what she was feeling. Confusion for her circumstances. Confusion for the love she thought she felt… And how it's now faded.

Yet her heart felt total clarity.

Maybe It was stupid. Maybe it was reckless. She didn't know.

But what she did know, was that Owen was her soulmate… no matter how the cards were played. That now, she didn't want to play it safe anymore.

Pushing Tom's deep embrace away, she exhaled. Her mind winding down as she began again. "And Megan is Owen's sister. Her and I, well… she's like my sister too." She thought about Megan. How she took Teddy under her wing, almost forcing her to become a part of their family. How she invited her over every leave they took. Always determined to get her and Owen together.

For a moment, she remembered when she went missing. How Nathan practically threw himself in her arms, Owen following. How the three of them huddled close together for what felt like hours on end. Praying, hoping, that she would be just fine. Somehow their prayers were answered, because ten years later, she was found. She remembered her surgeries, and the incredible amounts of pain she was in. She remembered her recoveries. How she sat with Owen, Evelyn, and Nathan for hours trying to keep them calm. She remembered all the set backs, and step up's. She remembered saying goodbye again, but how this time, it wasn't forever.

She was lucky to have a sister like Megan... the most outgoing red head she had ever known. Always taking on new challenges. Always knowing what she wanted in life... never second guessing. Teddy could barely finish, as more tears began to stream down her face. Her mind swirling with gratitude, and pain.

A few minutes soon passed, and her tears had stopped. Her memories calming. The remnants of a waterfall now stained her cheeks. She faced Tom. His body inching closer each second. She nudged him away again, just as their lips were about to meet.

"Tom I-.I think that we should break up."

He jolted back backwards, as his eyes turned from bubbling love to intense fury. His body shocked. His mouth wide open. "What do you mean?"

Teddy's tears began to fall again. Her hands shaking with every breath.

"Owen and I, we-we want to give things a try. For her..." She gestured to her daughter, who was still sleeping. Her eyes wandered for a moment, before they interlocked with Tom's. "And for us."

Tom wasn't able to face her gaze any longer. His eyes turned away, tears threatening to escape.

Not being at the baby's birth? He could accept that. But accepting the fact that his love was about to ruin her life, by chasing after a man who broke her heart? He might never accept that. His mind swirled.

Accepting that Teddy wanted to be friends... accepting that this was her happiness. That this is what she really wanted. He guessed he could accept that. He had to… he had to because he loves Teddy.

Or, loved Teddy.

He should have listened to Amelia.

He turned over, his face relaxing now. The tears no longer forming. His childlike smile making another appearance, as a chuckle escaped his lips. He tilted his head upwards, letting his arms fall out to the side. It made Teddy's brow lift slowly. Her mind swirling again also... she had no idea what was going on with him.

"What?" Her confused voice now filled the room. Her body sitting up taller, trying to read Tom's expression. Without hesitation, he leaned over to her side, and kissed her on the hand. His soft skin brushing against her's. She shivered again... knowing she was doing the right thing.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that... now I know. Now I know that you and Owen are inevitable."

Teddy laughed a little. Her heart broken, but now finally mending. "Thank you Tom."

His heart fell to pieces.

He wanted a life with her. He wanted her daughter too. But sometimes, life doesn't work out the way you want it to. Sometimes in life, the girl goes back to the other guy. Sometimes she wants him instead… Not you.

Tom couldn't think anymore.

_He should've listened to Amelia._

* * *

"That was stupid you know." Bailey said to Richard as she finished up one of the last charts. Owen had left due to an emergency call, so she knew at some point he would be back with more patients. For now though, she enjoyed the calm before the storm. She had managed to handle the E.R. on her own just fine, considering the haunting circumstances of her fellow colleagues.

Through this whole mess, she thankfully had Shepherd and Link. They worked well together. Tackling each consult with ease, and trying their best to make space.

She paged them both in a state of panic. Patients everywhere, families wandering. Luckily they were happy to help, as their schedules weren't busy. Bailey was usually calm. Steady. Prepped, and on her feet. But 24 hours ago, she had to fire three friends, admit her fellow to the psych ward, and her head of trauma had a baby. Not to mention her heads of cardio and plastics were M.I.A.

They were incredibly understaffed for a situation like this.

But she managed.

She's Bailey.

Finally, the E.R was beginning to clear up.

"I don't need a lecture Bailey. I raised _you._" Richard spat. His eyes squinting now, as he tried to read the expression on her face. "Am I really fired?" He questioned. Was all of his training, years of experience, and O.R hours for nothing? Were all of the years spent at this very hospital going down the drain because of Meredith Grey? He didn't know. But either way, he couldn't give up. He wouldn't give up.

"Richard." Bailey breathed.

He didn't want to hear what she had to say next. He couldn't.

"I know."

He walked away slowly. His heart felt like it was ripped from his chest. Is it really over? He felt defeated. He felt broken.

_ It really was over._

* * *

Owen raced through the crowd of people. Schmitt and Casey followed slowly behind, trying to find their way through, and keep up with him at the same time. Their legs tired from running.

News reporters, and interviewers were around every corner. Ambulances surrounded the scene at all sides. Fire trucks closed them in. People wandered through the now clearing fog, in search of their cars, or loved ones.

Owens eyes soon caught a glimpse of Maggie.

She was leaning by the side of Jackson's car. He could see the fear her body was releasing. With each rise and fall of her chest the anxiety bubbled more and more towards the surface.

Her call to the E.R startled him. He thought the worst. Her voice was shaking, and cracking. Her breath heavy, and fast.

* * *

"Grey-Sloan Memorial, this is Dr. Hunt."

"Owen?!"

"Maggie? What's wrong?"

"It's Jackson! He fell into a sinkhole, along with a few other people. Owen. Please."

'Ok. Ok. Maggie, breathe. I'll be right there... with backup."

* * *

"Owen." Maggie said as she sat up. Her voice childlike and unsteady.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he tried to comfort her. She untangled herself from his grasp soon after. Nothing seemed to ease the anxiety she was feeling. Her body movement was still shallow, and shocked. She was completely panicked.

When she was able to calm down a bit, she walked Owen through the crowd once more, Schmitt and Casey quickly following their lead.

Once they reached the opening in the ground, Owen raced towards the edge. Stopping at the decline. His body full of fear. No matter what happened today, he _had to come back to his family. _

_His_ family.

Saying it in his mind, or even out loud, made his heart beat with love.

"Avery!" he shouted. His voice causing a reaction in the crowd of people that surrounded the scene.

There was blood everywhere. Victims all over.

Most were dead, hidden under rubble or rocks. Some alive, clearly previously tended to by Jackson.

Jackson.

He was covered in rubble.

Clearly wounded, but still on his feet.

Somehow, he was alright.

His large hands were embedded into the neck of a bleeding victim. His face stern. His stance steady. No ounce of nervousness covered his body.

"Patient is a 17 year old female. Half of her body was buried under some rubble. I was able to remove it, but I need a suture kit. This bleeding- won't let up."

Schmitt fixed his contacts as he smiled, putting down the box of medical supplies he was holding. He was always fidgeting. Whither it was with his hands, or glasses. Now that he wears contacts, he hasn't as much. Only occasionally pulling his fingers, or cracking his knuckles. Casey sighed with relief, as he caught his breath. He leaned over, panting. His legs worn out and his chest sore from all of the running. He wished he was still in shape sometimes. They both calmed down, incredibly glad that Jackson was alive... but yet incredibly scared at the same time. Staring into the sinkhole, their calmness soon turned into panic once more.

Jackson looked up again. Catching a glimpse of his friends, and fellow coworkers, he let out a wink. His eyes bright. His face relaxed. He could see the chaos in their faces. The fear embedded in their eyes. Through all of that though, he knew one thing... that he was fine. He was going to be fine. He wanted them to know that. With another look upwards, he nodded his head. He wasn't dying. He was hurt yes, but he wasn't dying. It didn't take long before he saw a shift in their body language. A shift in their stances, and breath. His look completely reassured them. The fear in their bones began to wash away, and he knew it too. _He could see it. _It didn't take a response for him to know.

He just wanted out of this sinkhole..._ and badly._

"I'm ok. Tell Maggie i'm ok Hunt… I just - need that suture kit." His face turned his patient. The wound not stabilizing. The tourniquet he made of his shirt was now soaked in blood. His hand pressed harder and harder as every second passed. His grip threatening to give out, yet only becoming tighter.

With every ounce of his being, he vowed not to let this patient die. No matter how bad things became,_ she couldn't die._ Not after everything she's been through.

For a moment, Jackson thought about everything _he's_ been through. The loss of his son, a divorce, saving a child from a bus crash, a fire, his family name crumbling to the ground, his dead beat father. Between all that has happened in his lifetime, and this... _This_ was child's play. He thought about the countless people he's saved... and lost. He thought about his daughter. How he just wanted to be with her. He thought about April... his favorite person. How she would smack him a few times, yelling "_What would I tell Harriet?!_" Before calming down to give him a hug.

Compared to it all, this was nothing.

The fire department quickly attached a rope to the suture kit, and carefully placed it down to where Jackson was. Without hesitation, he snatched it from the rope, and began to sew up the mess of a neck he was dealing with. His hands cold and shaking. Covered in ashes and blood. After a few minutes of suturing, he stopped. _The bleeding finally stopped_. Sighing with relief, and gratefulness, he looked up at the sky, taking a deep inhale. He thanked whatever was out there.

_He thanked God._

After years of not believing... of taunting April, and questioning. He guessed he found what he was looking for. He believed. But he was done with adventures in the woods for a long time... especially with Maggie.

"Hunt?" He asked. His hands now off of his patient, and finally free. He wiggled them around, the strength returning.

Owen lifted his head, and bent down to face him once more. "Yeah, Avery?"

"Wanna tell me about your new baby girl?" He said with a smile, wiping a patch of blood from his cheekbone. "I need something to distract me."

Owen's face lit up.

He's dreamed about his future daughter his whole life. What she'd look like, who she'd be…_ if he would ever have one._

Because of Teddy, his dreams came true.

He no longer had to wonder about a life with kids. He no longer had to wonder if would end up alone. He had kids now. _He had Teddy now._ With all of his strength, he promised that this time, he wasn't going to sabotage it. He would never let her slip from his hands ever again.

Allison, his beautiful baby girl, is a ginger like him. Something he hoped for from the beginning. Every time he imagined her, he imagined her exactly the same as she is. Her eyes, a stunning green like her mom's. Her cheeks chubby and full. Her lips pouted. Oh, he wished to be with her right now... he wished to be with both of his girls right now... the loves of his life.

Owen soon brought himself back to reality, wishing he could stay in that mindset of bliss forever.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to answer, he heard a loud, desperate scream.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

Owens head darted back down to Avery. His eyes so wide, they morphed into O's.

All he saw was blood.

Blood that was splattered all over the ground. Blood that was splattered all over Jackson, and his patient. He didn't even have to ask to know what was wrong.

"Carotid artery blew. She needs an O.R!" Jackson spat.

The fear was real now. It wrapped his entire body in it's arms. It was intense. The cold, piercing embrace of sheer panic rising in his throat.

Owen dashed over to a fireman, hoping to get some answers. Hoping that they could somehow get them out. They didn't have much time.

"Hey! I need to get my friend out of there!" He gestured to the sinkhole, slightly lifting his head.

The fireman turned over somberly, as if he had been told this statement a million times before. His face stern, and unsympathetic. "I can't. There's risk of collapse. He could die." Owen barely even let him finish before he interjected. "And we have a patient that could die!"

The fireman sighed. "I'm sorry Dr. There's nothing I can do."

Owen couldn't take it anymore.

He had to do something.

Grabbing onto the rope that brought the suture kit to Jackson, he climbed downwards. Maggie screamed out for him, her hands shaking. Schmitt and Casey attempted to stop him, but he slipped from their hands quickly.

In a matter of minutes, Owen was carrying the patient in his arms. With one hand on her neck, and the other on the rope, he hit the edge of the sinkhole. Hoisting her above him, he pressing her flat onto the ground. Quickly making another tourniquet out of the jacket Maggie had offered to him. The sutures didn't hold. He yelled at the paramedics to get her on a gurney, and put pressure on the wound.

He breathed out, placing his arms on his sides.

The relief of his arms being free… the relief of being upwards… it all hit him quite quickly. Sometimes, he really disliked himself. Sometimes he really disliked the things he chose to do... but he did them for his friends.

Grabbing the rope once more, he climbed down. He brought Jackson back up to the surface, his feet unsteady as they touched the ground. His body weak and tired. His voice sore and achy from the yelling.

Maggie melted to the ground, and instantly met his embrace. She didn't care about the blood that surrounded his entire body. She didn't care about the dirt all over his face. "Jackson!" she cried, kissing him slowly.

Jackson didn't let go. He continued to kiss her until he felt ok. He was ok. They were ok. "Maggie I-"

Jackson stopped, placing a hand on his chest. His eyes fluttering backwards. His body dipping forwards.

He was passing out.

"Owen!"

* * *

**Tom and Teddy officially broke up, Richard remains upset about being fired, and Jackson passed out! This was a jam-packed chapter. Inspiration struck for it at like 1 am the other day, and it ended up being finished fast. ****If I'm being honest, it's not my favorite chapter... but It's ok. I hope you all like it! Chapter 3 will be on it's way soon! Most likely will finish it at 1 am as well lol. **

**In all seriousness, there's only a couple of chapters left! I really really love your feedback, so tell me what you think! As always, if you have any suggestions let me know! **

**Follow my twitter for updates :)**

**Mendoza's_Closet**


	3. Chapter 3

**"I can do anything when I choose**

**Got everything but I got nothing to lose**

**Go anywhere from heaven to hell.**

**I might find the devil, you can never tell."**

* * *

His BP was dropping by the second. His breath was shallow. His pulse was thready.

They had to intubate in the ambulance... He wasn't breathing well on his own.

He had been unconscious for what felt like hours. The hospital wasn't far from the camp grounds, and the paramedics surrounding the scene were incredibly helpful, so luckily they got their quickly.

"He clearly has massive internal injuries!" Owen shouted.

He looked down at Jackson, his body bare. His abdomen bruised, and yellow. His knew his organs were circling the drain. Holding back tears, he yelled again. The ambulance stopping. Bailey stood on the other side of the door, her eyes wide. When she got the call that it was Jackson in the oncoming ambulance, her jaw dropped. Her voice trembled as Owen told her what was happening.

She didn't expect this... she didn't expect it to be Jackson. She knew there would be lots of injuries, and MVC's. Most flooded the O.R prior to Jackson. She knew there would be dire patients that were barely hanging on, or patients that were DOA. But she didn't expect Jackson to be one of them.

"Passed out at the scene. Massive internal injuries… he's-he's a hero." Owen paused. His heart breaking.

He's been through this many times. When Danny died, when he found April breathless, when he lost his whole platoon… he's seen this before. But knowing Jackson had a daughter to go home to, hit him differently this time… because so did he. The thought of Harriet being left alone without her father made his heart break. He was going to do everything in his power to bring him back to her.

"I know. He's always been a hero, get him to trauma 1!"

* * *

"Surprise!"

Teddy jolted her head upwards, as she heard a familiar voice invade the space of her hospital room.

Someone she hasn't seen in what felt like a long time. Someone she's missed. _Someone she wasn't expecting to visit for another week… _clearly, she couldn't wait.

"Megan!" She yelled back. Her entire body excited as she embraced her. They faced each other, tears welling in their eyes. Teddy never expected her life to turn out like this. She never thought true happiness would be in her grasp. That everything would work out eventually, and her pain would subside. She never expected life would bring her _here... now. _

"First of all, I love you. But, I would like to hold my niece." Megan sat on the bed softly, as her small body inched closer to Teddy's. She opened her arms outwards, and titled her head towards the baby.

She was absolutely perfect.

She originally planned to visit next week. She wanted to give Owen and Teddy time to adjust to their new life. To being new parents, and switching days. But the waiting didn't last long. As soon as she got the text from Owen that the baby was here, she booked the next flight to Seattle.

With a smile, Teddy handed her daughter to Megan. As soon as she was placed into her aunts loving arms, her eyes spilled over with tears. "She's so beautiful." Her voice was breaking. Her heart was exploding. She's never felt so much love for something so small. So much joy, and gratitude. She thought of her son, the everything that glued her together. The thing that kept her sane when she was missing. She wished she could have seen him when he was this small. Megan was filled with a culmination of all different emotions.

She cried because her best friend had finally had a baby... and that it was her brothers nonetheless. She cried because she could see the joy radiate from Teddy. She cried because she missed this with Farouk.

But at the same time, she cried because her heart was filled with immense happiness.

"She looks-" "Just like Owen?" Teddy interrupted with a laugh, her left brow raising slightly. Megan wiped the tears from her cheeks with her free hand, and chuckled. "She does."

She couldn't let the baby go from her arms. Her niece was the most amazing little girl. She was completely infatuated with everything she was.

She dreamed of her future. What she would accomplish, and what she would pursue. The love she would find, and the pain she would overcome. She was already filled with pride. Her hair just like her's and Owens... a strawberry blonde. Her eyes, closed, but she knew they were green like Teddy's. Her cheeks were full, and chubby. Her brow furrowed, _exactly_ like Owens. Her lips a perfect pink, and pouted. A few minutes passed and they both just sat in silence, admiring her, and enjoying each others company. No words were necessary.

"I didn't think you would be here for another week Meg." Teddy said slowly, breaking through the relative calm of the room. Megan smiled looking down at her niece. The perfection of her face radiating through her soft skin. It made her almost speechless. "Yeah, I couldn't wait. Nathan should be here with Farouk tonight. I also wanted to get here before my mom."

Saying that made her heart flutter. She had a family. A real, tangible, beautiful family. Teddy and Owen had a daughter together. He had a son… _she _had a son. The love of her life had waited for her, and still loved her through it all. Through the pain, and heartache. Through every surgery, bad day, and good. Not to mention the fact that she was safe. No longer kidnapped and hostage, but free. Free and thriving with her family. Megan moved closer to Teddy, still unable to let the baby go from her embrace. Unable to stop staring at her face, and inhaling her sweet scent. She barely even stirred. She was mellow and calm. Already easy going, and sweet. Definitely Teddy's daughter.

She turned over, twisting her body over to face Teddy. Letting their eyes meet for a moment, unspoken 'thank you's' began to surface. They were so grateful for each other.

"What's this little girls name?" Teddy turned over for a second, trying not to choke on her words. Rubbing her finger across her nose, she sighed. Her heart was still open from her conversation with Tom.

"I'll tell you later... when everyone's here."

_Everyone. _

Teddy thought about her family

her daughter, Owen, Nathan, Megan, Evelyn. Even Farouk and Leo. She had always been a part of their family… but now it was official. It brought her to tears. _Damn hormones._ Megan was like a sister to her, and knowing that she's apart of the family, _for real, _made her legs weak. It made her more than happy.

"I still can't believe you guys made this." Megan said with a sigh, rocking the baby slowly. Hypnotized by every little sound she made, and every breath she took. Teddy smiled even harder. Pride filling up her chest. "Me neither."

She then proceeded to tell her about the earthquake just hours prior, and the insanity that was her daughter's birth. She couldn't help but laugh as she told the story. Between the ride in the police car with Amelia, her water breaking at Owen's house, and Allison coming so quickly, it was the story of a lifetime. She of course left out the part where her and Owen both said 'Allison,' when Carina asked them her name. She also left out the part where her and Owen decided to give things a try. She stuck with her plan. She wanted to tell her family when they were all here... together.

The last 24 hours were a complete whirlwind, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. She thanked God that her daughter was finally here, and that Megan was finally here too... even if she was a week early.

She wished that she would never have to leave Seattle.

* * *

"He's bleeding in his abdomen... and his bowel also looks to have perforated." Bailey spat, trying to comprehend what was happening in full. These last 24 hours were some of the most insane hours of her life.

She had done this many times.

Meredith, Callie, April. All getting in accidents that almost took their lives. Each one circling the drain, almost dying. Or only dying for a few minutes, being touch and go, or pulling through from the start. Through the mess, they all survived.

So Jackson had to survive too.

He had always been a hero. Jumping in fires, and crashes to save people. Making sure everyone else was ok before checking on himself. He was crazy… but a good crazy. A crazy that would die for anyone that crossed his path. The intensely selfless kind. Not giving a damn about his own wants or needs.

"Let's get him to an O.R."

He was still unconscious. His eyes not even fluttering, but his B.P stable... the first time since he arrived at the hospital.

Maggie forced herself into Trauma 1. Frantically explaining everything that happened, before being taken out to the waiting room by Amelia.

Bailey called her once she found out it was Jackson in the ambulance. She knew Maggie would need her sister. She didn't call Meredith... and she didn't regret it. At least not now. The aggravation with her actions was too fresh. She couldn't handle blowing up again... especially at a time like this.

Amelia sat Maggie down and kept her calm. She talked to her for a while, even easing her to fall asleep in a hospital chair.

Maggie hadn't slept in hours... days really.

She didn't sleep while they camped, and she sure as hell didn't sleep before she found Jackson.

She soon woke up, still distraught, her mouth wide open as she called out for her love. Amelia held Maggie down, placing her right hand on her small thighs. The poor girl's eyes were still wide with fear... and probably PTSD. Her hands convulsed. She turned over, and paged Bailey with her free hand. Hoping to get some sort of answer while they waited. Maggie needed something... _anything _at this point to ease her mind.

"How we doing Bailey?"

She expected to hear the clatter of surgical instruments on the other end, but instead, she heard silence. "Good. We just got up from CT. We're going into the O.R now. I'll update you when I can."

Amelia placed her phone down, pacing the floor. She wasn't really nervous for anyone in this situation _but_ Maggie. Her heart beat fast. Anxiety pulsing through her chest. Her hands ringing in and out of the grip of her fingers.

Maggie was a wreck in a crisis. Often freaking out, unable to breathe. So Amelia told herself she had to be strong… for Maggie. Her and Meredith were both strong when Betty was sick. When she came home from New York after her huge family blow out too. It was only fair to let them lean on her now. This time though, it was Maggie's love on the line.

She never saw Jackson as a brother.

Her and Maggie weren't exactly sisters… but it sure as hell felt like it. They supported each other. They were there for each other… making sure they felt comfort in the worst of circumstances.

When she started dating Jackson, she was happy… but she didn't consider him a brother. Derek was her brother, and no one could replace him. Not even her sisters husbands.

No one would ever compare to the legacy he left behind.

"They just got up. Bailey will update us." Amelia breathed.

Maggie was still shaky. She rubbed her forehead with her thumbs, and clung her legs to her chest. She felt guilt like never before. If she hadn't complained about camping… if she went with Jackson in the first place to look around... things would be different. Maybe it would be her. God, she wished it was her. She wished it was her and not him.

"Ok." Was all she could say for now. She wanted to sit in silence. She wanted everyone to be quiet.

She screamed in her mind with all of her might, her eyes closing hard. She wanted to scream out loud... but she couldn't… not yet anyway.

Not here.

She slumped down into the cold embrace of the armchair. Her hand sliding. Her body falling. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to cry. She wanted to wither up into a ball and give into the darkness.

She wanted Jackson.

She wanted Jackson to be ok.

* * *

"Alright let's open him up. 10 blade!" Bailey carefully made an incision along Jackson's abdomen, the blood spilling fast. His internal injuries coming to light… literally. Everyone that was on-call stepped in, even Link.

Bailey turned her head over to Owen, his hands deep in pooling blood. He was in the zone, ready to work. Often forgetting about his surroundings and focusing on the task at hand. Letting go of whatever happened before, and giving everything he had into saving someone... but Bailey knew that he shouldn't be working yet. He should be with his family. She softened her gaze towards him, as her hands gripped the scalpel tighter. "Hunt. You can go."

He paused, his eyebrows furrowed as he began to question her words.

He needed to be here.

They were understaffed, and this was one of their own they were dealing with.

Yet at the same time, he didn't _want _to be there. As much as he wanted to be with Jackson... as much as he wanted to save him, he wanted to be with Teddy and his daughter. He wanted to be with his family. But he fought his feelings, and did what needed to be done.

Bailey exhaled deeply. She knew what he was thinking.

She knew everything.

She's Bailey.

"Go. Be with your girls, Hunt."

He just about ran out of that O.R. His entire being felt free, and relieved, but his heart was still heavy. He wished, he prayed, that Harriet would get her father back today.

All he wanted was to see Allison and Teddy. His beautiful girls. He thought about how he left in such a hurry, unable to give Teddy any information. How he kissed them goodbye, not wanting to scare her further. Assuring her that everything was going to be alright, and to take care of their baby girl. He thought about what happened last time he encountered an earthquake.

_There was an earthquake back in Iraq years_ ago.

He still had nightmares.

He remembered it everyday. How half of Teddy's platoon was killed in the aftermath. He remembered her broken face as she watched the Iraqi refugees get help, while her friends were killed instantly. He remembered her _watching_ her friends die. He remembered the panic she felt... the immense survivors guilt. How he held her close, trying to calm her down. How she pushed him away, as she was forced to help the other people that were affected.

He couldn't put her through that pain again.

She's strong.

She's amazing.

But regardless of it all, he couldn't bare to see that kind of pain on her face again. Especially only a day after their baby girl was born.

However, this was Teddy. He had a feeling she found out about it somehow. She couldn't stand being kept in the dark, even if it was for the best.

He made his way to her hospital room, his thoughts dissipating. His body relaxing, as the tension in his arms began to subside.

Her eyes brimmed with joy once she saw him through the blinds. "Owen." She breathed, tears streaming down her face. God she missed him. Damn hormones. He left quickly that morning, not telling her what was happening. She had to find out about the earthquake from the news.

She knew why he didn't tell her. She knew it was out of protection.

She still had nightmares about it too.

"You dum dum! You scared us." She playfully smacked his shoulder, as she gestured to Allison. Now fully awake and alert, her eyes wide open. So green, and beautiful.

"Give me my girl." Owen said as he kissed Teddy on the forehead. Her delicate skin soft as it brushed against his lips. He loved her so much. He loved them _both _so much.

She handed him their perfect daughter, and once again, tears filled his eyes. He still couldn't believe that this was real. That Allison was actually his. That Teddy wanted to make things work. He felt joy like never before in these last 24 hours. He remembered Germany. How _those_ fateful 24 hours affected their lives forever... and for the better. She saved them. In one moment, with her first few breaths, Allison saved them.

* * *

_"24 hours, 1440 minutes. 86,400 seconds. That's all it takes to save your life. To change your life. _

_One day can bring you back from the brink. Change your entire life in one heartbeat. One single breath."_

* * *

"Hey my sweet girl. You're so beautiful, and amazing." He cooed. His heart swelling. "We're gonna cause so much trouble together."

He was lucky. So, so, so lucky. He kissed his daughter on the cheek softly, careful not to make her fuss. She was still awake, but her eyes were heavy and drooping now. He knew she wouldn't be awake for much longer, so he tried to soak it all in while he could.

"I ended it." Teddy spat. Awkwardness filled her voice. Her thoughts swirled. How do you tell your best friend/baby daddy that you ended it with the man he hates? She though to herself. She opened her mouth once more, trying not to ramble.

"With Tom… I - we're done."

Owen sat beside her now. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. So he leaned in instead, stopping her dead in her tracks. He Kissed her intensely, as a smile peeked from the side of his lips. He was happy. So incredibly happy.

In all honesty, _he hated Tom,_ and unfortunately Teddy knew that. He tried so hard to like him for her sake. He tried not to cause trouble. He tried to be kind, and give him the benefit of the doubt… but he couldn't get past his arrogance. He hated him no matter how hard he tried. He just wanted to protect Teddy and his daughter, and he felt that with Tom, he was forgotten. He didn't want to be pushed out his daughter's life. She was _his,_ and with Tom in the picture, he felt threatened… left out. He knew he was just being insecure, but he still felt horrible. He still felt the need to protect his girls, even if they were already safe. Now, he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

He let his feelings subside, as he kissed Teddy once more. He placed his hand on her cheek, brushing a strand of hair from her face. He loved when she put her hair up into a low bun like that. When she let the front strands hang by the sides, pushing them away every now and again. He loved when her hair was down, and curled. He loved when it was straight. He loved when she was dressed up. He loved when she was in sweatpants, curled up in a blanket by the window. He loved her when she was sad. He loved her when she was happy. He loved her when she was drunk, and he had to pull her hair back while she threw up. He loved her when she rambled. He loved her as a mother, and as herself.

He loved her in every single possible way, and all the time.

He was stupid for chasing other people as long as he did.

"Hey dum dum." Megan cheered softly from the door. His eyes widened as he sat up, immediately giving her a hug. He wasn't expecting her to be back so soon... He thought she was coming next week. Knowing her though, she couldn't wait that long. He guessed that Nathan and Farouk weren't far behind.

Megan peeked over to the beauty that was in his arms, and rubbed her tiny fist. She stirred softly in Owens arms, fluttering her eyes closed. Megan was still amazed that her dum dum brother was able to create such a perfect tiny human. "I decided to come early. I couldn't wait to meet her." Owen was right. He knew she wouldn't be able to wait.

He held his back tears. He loved his sister endlessly. He was so lucky that she came back to him. That she was found alive and ok. That she was thriving, and doing well.

He was proud.

Proud of everything she has overcome, and everything she will overcome in the future.

"Owen?" Megan gestured, her eyes pointing out of the room. "Can we talk?"

He gave the baby back to Teddy, quickly pecking her cheek.

He wanted to do more… so much more... and badly. But for now, they decided to take it slow. Kisses on the cheek, and lips. Not much more. They hadn't done 'it' since the night Allison was conceived. Now they couldn't do 'it' for over six weeks. Owen shook his head, their next time was going to be special._ It had to be. _

Megan led him out of the room, taking him by the hand to an empty stairwell.

The hospital felt like a ghost town.

Everyone was either working on Jackson, fired, or gone. It was odd seeing the place so empty.

"So, you and Teddy?" She said with a smirk.

Megan knew everything. Owen should be used to this by now.

"Me and Teddy?" He questioned.

"Oh come on. Don't play coy."

He didn't know what to do except smile. He looked down at the floor, his eyes saying it all. Teddy was going to kill him for spilling the beans without her.

"We're gonna give things a try."

Megan started to squeal. She tried to keep the volume of her voice down, but failed… epic-ally. "So she broke up with the realtor?!" She yelled. Her squeals had eventually faded to laughter. Owen's jaw dropped at her statement.

When Megan and Tom first met, she mistook him for Teddy's realtor… not her boyfriend. Owen didn't mind it at all. He would rather have him as that than anything else.

He still didn't really like the guy, regardless.

"Yes."

Megan couldn't contain herself. She jumped up to hug Owen, and kissed him on the cheek over and over until she felt like she could let go.

She's wanted Owen and Teddy to be together for as long as she could remember. Her heart swelled with joy. She couldn't wait for what the future held.

"Can we go back to the room please? I wanna be with _our _family." Owen said. He grabbed Megan's arm, and led her back into the room. Her embrace fell on his shoulder. Her body weight now leaned fully into his.

She never wanted to leave Seattle ever again.

* * *

"B.P is dropping again." The heart monitor went crazy. The sudden loud beeping made Bailey's mind go insane. "He's in V-tach! Charge to 200!" They had to shock him twice before his heartbeat became regular once more. That was the fifth time Jackson had coded. His body weak. His pulse still thready.

Bailey was determined.

He was not going to die today. Not in her O.R. Not on her watch.

"How can I help?!" Richard yelled as he held his surgical mask. He came through the O.R doors quietly. Bailey was so concentrated on Jackson, and the heart monitor was so loud, that she didn't even hear him come in.

She wanted to scream.

She had just fired the man!

But they were understaffed. They needed him.

_And desperately._

"Help me secure this bleeder. He keeps trying to bleed out on us, and I am not letting that happen."

* * *

The airport shook for a moment. The hustle and bustle of the busy people boarding, and the staff helping them stopped. Everything slowed.

Nathan's entire body filled with fear. He just wanted to be with Megan, and the rest of his family. Farouk clung to his legs, his voice trembling. "D-dad... what was that?" Nathan turned over, trying to calm him down. "Just some aftershock buddy, it's ok."

His poor son freaked out. At only 11 years old, the boy had witnessed wars, death, bombings, and kidnappings. So Nathan and Megan tried so hard to shelter him from all of the 'bad things.' Keeping his pure heart safe from it all...

But 'things' happened regardless. They couldn't escape what went on in this world, no matter how hard they tried.

"I want mama." The little boy whimpered. "I know buddy. So do I."

Soon the aftershock halted. After taking their luggage, they made their way to the cab Megan had called for them.

Nathan breathed out as he sank into the cold leather seat. His eyes drifting. His body relaxing. He had been on that plane for what felt like an eternity.

Farouk hated flying. It broke his heart to see his son so afraid. He reminded him over and over that they were going to see Megan, and his new cousin. He had to remind himself of that too a few times. He was tired, and ready to crash. He just wanted to be at their hotel. He just wanted to see his niece and sleep. _He just wanted to see his wife._ Was that too much to ask for? He thought.

For a moment, he drifted off. His eyes closed, his mind in a state of bliss, as he tuned into the hustle of Seattle at night. It was different than L.A. He missed this city. He missed his family. _His people._ He missed the coffee, and the rain. He missed it all.

He just about fully fell asleep, thinking and dreaming of Seattle, when he heard Farouk scream.

He screamed loud.

He screamed long.

He jolted awake. His entire body alert.

The cab was tilted downwards, inside some sort of dirt hole. The cab driver was long gone. His body thrust from the windshield. He laid motionless on the ground.

Nathan shot out of the cab, lifting Farouk through the window. He pulled himself to the edge of what surrounded them, throwing his son over his shoulder carefully.

He stood over the scene. His eyes wide.

A sinkhole.

He's cheated death many times, so he guessed he could add this to the list of things that almost killed him.

"Well shit."

Ambulances and firetrucks arrived minutes later. Nathan waited to inform them, and get Farouk checked out. Once he was cleared, they took another cab to the hospital. Luckily, their luggage survived, and it was soon brought to them. The cab driver however, was not so lucky.

Farouk spent the entire cab ride to the hospital in silence. Shock running through his veins.

This wasn't the worst thing to happen to him.

He thought about his entire family. How they died in a bombing when was 4. He thought about when his mom was found... _and he wasn't._ How he wasn't legally adopted so they were seperated. He thought about it all, and he eventually calmed himself.

It could be worse.

He turned to his father, tears welling in his eyes. Gratitude for his life overwhelmed him. "We're ok dad. It's ok. Let's go see mama and uncle Owen." Nathan nodded, his boy was so strong.

His head spun.

Everything had happened so quickly. He had no time to think... just jump. He was so glad they were fine.

If anything happened, Megan would kill him.

* * *

"Charge to 300!"

Maggie had snuck into the gallery. She hadn't gotten an update from Bailey and was getting restless. Amelia attempted to stop her, but she ran anyways, and rejected her advice.

She regretted it now.

"No pulse! Charge to 350! Clear!" Bailey yelled. The intensity in her face only grew. Richard stood by her side, trying to take her place, but she wouldn't let him. This couldn't happen, she thought.

They had to save him.

_They had to._

Maggie was standing now, her eyes wide as she shook her head_. _

_This couldn't be happening._

* * *

"Hey." Nathan breathed as he walked into the hospital room. He spotted Owen, Teddy, and Megan. His best friends. His family.

Farouk followed behind slowly, but ran up to Megan as soon as her saw her.

"hey baby!" She yelled as she embraced him. Her arms wide open. She missed her son with her whole heart. She had only been gone since that morning, but she hated leaving him.

"What took so long?" She asked Nathan. Farouk signaled to him not to say anything, so he just exhaled. He didn't want to say anything either. "I'll tell you later. So is this her?" He asked, as he changed he subject, and made his way over to Teddy. She smiled. "Yup. This is her." Nathan grinned. She was absolutely beautiful. A spitting image of Owen.

A few minutes later, Evelyn came in. She greeted Farouk with a big hug, along with Leo, who Owen had just grabbed from day care not long before.

She immediately stole the baby from Teddy's arms, showering her with kisses. She was so excited to be a grandma again. That was all she ever really wanted out of life. To see her kids happy, healthy, and with a family. She thought that dream had died years ago... after Megan went missing, and Owen's relationships failed... But it all worked out in the end. Her family grew once more, and so did her heart.

After a few minutes of catching up, the moment of truth came.

"So tell me, what's my granddaughters name?" Evelyn asked anxiously.

Her first granddaughter. Of course she loved her grandsons, but there was something so special about having a granddaughter. It was an unshakable bond. It compared to nothing else in this world.

Teddy looked over at Owen, who sat next to her. Leo was on his lap. He babbled contently at the sight of everyone around him.

Their entire family was finally here. Teddy's heart swelled. She never could've imagined this, not even in her wildest of dreams.

"Well. We wanted to give her a name that was meaningful." Owen said.

'Something that would honor two very important people." Teddy added.

"Her name is Allison." She paused, trying not to cry. "Allison Megan Altman-Hunt."

Megan's eyes opened wide, as tears fell. "You're - serious? Oh my God." Teddy nodded at her statement, laughing a little as she stared into her shocked face. She was expecting her to react this way, but it was still cute to see her so excited. They embraced each other, and everyone in the room sobbed... even Nathan. He was excited for her to have a namesake. He knew she was too.

Evelyn handed the baby to Megan, and she held her close. A huge smiled engulfed her lips. Joy radiated throughout her entire body. Her brother and his best friend... his soulmate... decided to name their precious girl after her. She's never felt so much love in one single moment before. Love surrounded the entire room. It gave her chills.

"Hi Allison." She whispered with a smile. She paused, her voice shaking. Her face stained with tears. "I'm your auntie Megan, your namesake. I'm pretty awesome. You and I are gonna be best friends, and I'm gonna spoil you rotten." She breathed out, her baby talk fading. She looked over at Owen and Teddy, their eyes also full of tears. She admired them for a moment. How they made this... and with true love. "Oh, I love you so much baby girl." She nestled her in close, before handing her off to Nathan.

For once in a long time, they were all content. Every single one of them. Happiness bubbled out of them from the inside, all the way through to the surface.

They were ready.

They were ready for life's curve balls this time.

They were ready for this new chapter.

It excited them.

It inspired them.

"Should we tell them?" Megan whispered over to Nathan, almost inaudibly. "Now?" He whispered back. She nodded her head, and he smiled. She really couldn't wait, or keep a secret.

"So. We actually have some news."

* * *

"Charge to 350 again!" Bailey screamed. Her voice broke. Her heart shattered.

"Bailey." Richard breathed. His body ached for his friend. She had been working tirelessly for hours. She needed to stop.

'Let me. Clear!" He grabbed the paddles and shocked Jackson once more. His pulse still not returning. Richard heard in that moment something he hated hearing. Something he wished he would never have to again.

_Flat line._

* * *

**Whoa! This was a long chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait guys! **

**What do you think Megan's news is? Do you think Jackson is gonna die? The suspense haha. **

**I'm going to be updating this fic every Friday from now until the end. I know I didn't really have a set schedule from the get-go, but I feel like now Friday's are best. **

**As always, let me know what you think about this chapter! **

**You guys are amazingggg :)**

**Follow my twitter for updates**

**Mendoza's _Closet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never say die, iron eagle**

**Nothings forever, now, now, now or ever**

**Never say die, Iron Eagle**

**Never look back, never say die**

* * *

"We've decided to move back to Seattle."

Megan's words crash landed into their hearts. It almost felt like a joke.

She hadn't been living in L.A for that long, but regardless, it still felt like a while. Owen had been missing having her around all the time. He missed walking by her hospital room, even if she was just a few hours post op. He missed sitting by her side, and laughing with her. He missed how much she taunted him, even if it was annoying at times. When she told him she was moving, he felt like he was going to lose her all over again. She had just been found for God sake!

All protective instincts aside, he let her move on. Even though it broke him a little...ok, a lot, he had to let her follow her dreams. He let her get her dream house by the water, and get engaged to Nathan. He let her live, and have her space.

Now it all felt like a joke. He was going to have his little sister back.

When she first mentioned that they had news, he wasn't sure what it would be. Maybe that she got a better job, or that Farouk was doing well in school? Clearly, he wasn't expecting the news to be something like this.

"You're serious?" Owen said with a smile. "I thought you loved L.A?"

Megan placed her arm on his shoulder, as she let their eyes meet. "Not as much as I love my family."

Teddy started to sob now, unable to let words out. She couldn't wait to have Megan around full time again.

She then realized that she hasn't been with Megan full time since Iraq. When she was found, Teddy was living in Germany, and she came down only for a short time before flying back. Now they would be together again... for real, and hopefully, forever.

Nathan held back tears, as he rocked Allison. The sweet girl was still sound asleep in her uncle's arms. Her lips pursed a bit as she made adorable little sounds. Everyone was completely swoon over her. She was perfect.

"Someone is excited that her aunt is staying." Megan interjected, as she ran her finger across Allison's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open now, and she began to fuss. Teddy took her from Nathan with a smile, and quickly lulled her back to sleep.

Her daughter was the most beautiful tiny human she has ever seen. Before she was born, she worried constantly about what motherhood would be like. If she would be able to keep up with work, and a newborn. If her and Owen would be able to co-parent successfully. If she would be able to give her daughter the best possible life. Ever since her scare, she had been convinced that she was 'insufficient,' and that her daughter would suffer because of it. Now, all that worry faded away. She knew that with Owen by her side, they would conquer anything that came their way.

Once all was well again, Teddy gave Owen a quick kiss, and looked over at Megan. She couldn't believe that this was her life now. Every so often, it overwhelmed her... it took her by complete surprise.

"I just can't believe that you're here."

God, she was so hormonal. Every little thing that happened in the last 24 hours has made her cry. She couldn't help it though. Her family was back together. Her daughter was here, and perfect. Her best friend wanted to be with her, and love her.

She has everything she ever wanted.

Farouk occupied Leo in the corner, and played with a few little toys. He didn't want to interject, but he was happy to be moving back. In the short time he was in Seattle, he grew fond of it. Plus, his family was here.

It was odd to say 'family.'

He thought of his birth family... the people who biologically brought him into this world.

He barely remembered who they were, only knowing the stories that his mom told him. He thought of his mom... he thought of Nathan. How they took him in as an outsider, loving him regardless of his blood. He loved his adoptive parents more than anything. He thought of his uncle Owen. How he's made mistakes, but come so far. He thought of Teddy... his mom's best friend. It took him a while to warm up to so many people, but eventually he grew to love them... and he loved them deeply.

He loved Evelyn, his grandma. He loved Owen, and Teddy. He loved his parents, Allison, and Leo. He loved them _all. _

What he really loved though, was playing with Leo, and having a little cousin. Even if he's small, he's still fun. He especially loved having a little cousin who was a boy.

Megan looked over at her son, as she rubbed her hand along Nathan's back. In that moment, her life felt complete. It felt whole, and new. She felt like she could finally relax... but first, there was just one small thing they had to mention.

She whispered to him, and looked back up at everyone in the room.

"That's not all the news we have either."

* * *

"Time of death, 6:48."

Richard wished this was a lie.

He wished that this entire day could just start over. That any minute, he was going to wake up, and this mess would be all but a dream.

Unfortunately, life didn't work that way.

Bailey stepped out of the room before he called time of death. In fact, she stepped out of the room before they moved on from the paddles to compressions. She couldn't watch Jackson die.

She wished he had lived.

She wished he hadn't gone off into the fog in the first place.

Her mind wouldn't calm down. Her brain wouldn't put her thoughts to rest.

Maggie snuck into the gallery. Her and Bailey made eye contact when Richard took over. Her eyes were full of tears, and her body was still tense.

She watched him flat line too.

Amelia had to drag her out of there before time of death was called. There is no sense in putting yourself through a trauma like that. There is no sense in seeing the person you love most die. It's pain like none other... pain Amelia knew all too well.

She thought of her dad, how he was shot right in front of her and Derek. How Derek held her down with his hand over her mouth, hoping that the shooter wouldn't kill them too.

She thought of her fiance... how he o.d'd in bed right next to her.

She thought of her baby boy Christopher. How his last breath on this earth almost killed her.

Seeing someone you love die is absolutely infuriating. It's life threatening, and suffocating. She wished that Maggie wouldn't have to experience it ever again.

But Maggie on the other hand... thought about her mom. How she died so suddenly. _How she watched her die._ It was all just too much. She was thankful that Amelia pulled her out of there.

Her mind swirled... Jackson couldn't be dead.

_He couldn't be._

She soon freed herself from Amelia's tight embrace, and dashed to the nearest on-call room. She locked herself in quickly, forcing Amelia to stay on the other side. Once her body hit the dense sheets of the nearest bed, and her face was pressed up against the cold blue blankets, she sobbed. She sobbed loudly, and uncontrollably.

She couldn't stop.

_This couldn't be happening._

After a few minutes passed, she stuffed a pillow in her mouth to silence her screams. She wanted to go home. She wanted to lay down in her own bed. She wanted the darkness to pull her in completely. She wanted to be taken captive by it's chilling embrace against her skin.

Fully immersed in the deep, she wanted to let go. She wanted this to be over.

She watched them cover up his body. His cold, blue, lifeless body. No rise and fall in his chest. No sign of life. Richard stood close behind her, letting her lean into his embrace. Meredith and Amelia stood on each side, trying to stop her from going limp… from falling to her knees.

Their hearts broke.

They all watched Catherine sit with Jackson. Her hands shaking as they ran down his soft arms. She was in shock... Her baby boy had died.

Richard walked down to the O.R to comfort her, but she slapped his arms away from her. She did that in situations like this. Situations where all she could feel was pain. Where her senses were overwhelmed and aching.

A few moments passed, and she cracked. Richard caught her in his arms, and stroked her long hair. Tears ran down both of their faces.

They may never recover from this.

Maggie made her way down to the O.R too, but stood in the back. Badly wanting to run her fingers across his forehead... to kiss him one more time.. but she couldn't. She failed him. She blamed herself.

If she had been kind yesterday... if she had sucked it up and did what he loved, because_ she loved him... _maybe he would still be alive.

Her stomach twisted, and turned, as she thought about it all.

She thought about Harriet... her idiocy caused a daughter to be left without her father. He wouldn't watch her graduate, or get married.

But maybe he would... just not where they could see.

Maybe he was watching them right now.

Maybe he was ok.

_She wondered where he went._

She wondered about death itself. She wondered about heaven and hell. Jackson believed in heaven. He believed in God, and all that went along with that. And he died. Why would a God let someone die? April lived when Jackson prayed. So Maggie tried… she tried to pray, and nothing happened.

Was this all voluntary? Was it a sick joke? Or was it just this cruel world, and the inevitability of dying? She wasn't sure.

She wasn't sure what she believed now.

* * *

"There's more? Anymore good news and I might have a heart attack." Evelyn said with a laugh as she adjusted herself in her seat. Owen playfully poked her in the arm. He knew she was joking, but she was in good health. So a heart attack was highly unlikely.

Megan let out a smirk.

Getting up from the bed, and pulling away from Nathan, she grabbed her purse from the floor. She stuck her hand inside and pulled out a long picture. Teddy's jaw dropped, and Evelyn's eyes filled with tears.

"Farouk is gonna have a little sister in October!"

Nathan slowly stood up, and embraced her from behind. His arms slipping down her waist, and onto her belly. Her hands met his, and his smile grew wider than ever before.

He's always wanted kids.

Yes, he has Farouk, and he's an amazing son. But he's always wanted kids of his own, especially with Megan. After making Farouk apart of his life, he forgot all about that dream. He felt like their own, and they felt complete. But when Megan told him she was pregnant, he cried out of joy.

"No way!" Owen yelled.

Megan smiled even harder. "Yes way. Farouk isn't exactly ecstatic, but he will be." Her eyes beamed over towards her son, their eyes meeting for a moment as he looked up from the toy he was holding. He was so excited when he found out he was gonna have a little sibling. He's always wanted one, especially since he's been an only child forever. He practically begged Megan for years.

He dreamed of having a brother. Someone he could run and play ball with. Someone to wrestle with and cause trouble. But that all changed when he found out he was having a sister instead. He remembered the day he went into the ultrasound room with his parents. How they all looked at the screen with tears in their eyes. He closed his eyes and silently prayed, wished, hoped for a brother.

"Oh my god, babe, It's a girl!" Nathan said as he looked over at the screen, then back over to Megan. She erupted in sobs, and he hugged her tightly.

She was so happy that day.

She's been happy ever since they moved to L.A... But now, she was even happier. Farouk remembered how she put her hands on his cheeks, running her thumbs across them. How she turned back to the screen in awe. He remembered how her smile was so wide for so long, that she complained about her lips hurting for days. He stared into her eyes, as his face became long. His gaze moved towards the floor for a moment. He was having a sister, and he couldn't change that… he loved her and all, but he wanted a brother.

With a shrug, he looked over at everyone for a moment, then back over to his parents. "I wanted a brother."

The room erupted with laughter at Farouk's statement. He sat puzzled for a moment, and then turned back over to Leo. "Adults are weird."

Megan walked over to Teddy, and handed her the ultrasound pictures. Her eyes welled with tears, as she pointed out her daughters features. Her nose was already like Nathans, her lips were pouted. She prayed that she wouldn't get her genes and be a redhead though. She hoped she would be a brunette like Nathan.

She showed the pictures to Allison too, as she spoke to her softly. "Look baby girl, it's your cousin!" She knew they would be best friends, even if _they_ didn't know it yet. Putting the pictures down onto the table, she hugged Teddy. After everything they've been through... after every trial, and set back. After the years spent apart... just look where they are now. She couldn't help but cry.

Teddy thought about her life too for a moment... how everything was alright now.

She thought about everything she has overcome, and everything she has fought for, so she could get to this point.

She was incredibly proud of herself. She was incredibly proud of Megan... and incredibly excited.

Though she had only had a baby girl for 24 hours, it was the most amazing 24 hours of her entire life. She couldn't wait for Megan to experience it.

"I'm gonna be a grandma again?!" Evelyn yelled excitedly. She sat up from her chair, and hugged Megan… her baby girl. She couldn't wait for what the future held for her kids.

A few hours passed, and Teddy was released from the hospital. She decided that it was best to move in with Owen for the time being. Megan and Nathan needed a place to stay, so she offered them her apartment... or _Tom's_ apartment she should say.

She thought about him for most of the drive to Owen's. How she wished she didn't even date him, and they remained friends. She wondered if they would be able to be friends after all. She thought about their breakup. How he was kind, and understanding. He really wasn't a bad guy, and she hoped he would find someone to love him just the same.

When they arrived a little while later, Teddy plopped herself onto Owen's couch. 'Ow, ow, ow. I'm sore." She muttered as she adjusted herself. Allison was still in Owen's arms, and he smiled down at her as he shut the door behind them. "I need sleep." Teddy sighed, her eyes already closing. Owen put Allison down in Leo's bassinet by the window, and sat next to her. He breathed out as his back hit the top of the couch, and leaned closer to Teddy. Their bodies connected, as his arms wrapped around her small shoulders. He stared over at Allison... their perfect girl. "Me too."

Amelia had offered to take Leo for them, just to help them adjust for a couple days... But he already missed him. It was never easy to be away from Leo, especially after all the times he was almost taken away. He knew he would be back though, and with his sister this time. He smiled, thinking of them together. How protective he'll be, and how much fun they'll have. He imagined them playing in the yard, chasing each other. He imagined it all. Soon, he closed his eyes, and let Teddy lean fully into his chest. The new parents both fell asleep, dreaming of the future.

They were ready for whatever would be thrown their way.

And they were ready to face it together.

The 4 of them.

* * *

"It's Maggie… her stuff is gone." Meredith's voice was empty, her heart was broken.

When she got home that night from the hospital, she saw Maggie's key on the dining room table. No note, no warning... just her keys. She walked upstairs to her bedroom, and nothing was there. It was completely barren. She frantically called her cell, but only got voicemail. After calling a few times, she heard Amelia get home with Leo. She immediately ran down the steps to meet her.

"What do you mean her stuff is gone?" Amelia asked worriedly. Meredith walked her over to the dining room, and showed her what was left. she paused, letting in a deep breath. "Her bedroom is empty too."

They tried to reach her for hours.

Calling her cell over and over, bombarding her with text messages. No response… voicemail.

They sat in the kitchen as the kids slept. They were completely unaware of what was happening, and it broke Meredith's heart. It was past their bedtime, and she didn't want to worry them... she couldn't tell them that their aunt was gone.

Meredith and Amelia were waiting, hoping, praying, that they would be able to find her. That she would come back, tears in her eyes, waiting to be embraced by both of them. That she would apologize for leaving like this. _That maybe she would answer her goddamn phone._

A few hours passed, and they heard a knock at the door. Meredith's head darted over towards the sound, as the knocks grew louder and louder. Amelia nodded to Meredith and slowly made her way through the dining room. She flung the door open, even startling herself a little. Her face was full of confusion once she saw who was standing on the other side.

"April?"

* * *

**Don't hate me guys... **

**Hope you liked this chapter, with all of it's angst and fluff. As always, tell me what you think!**

**I'm pretty sure that chapter 5 will be the last, so get ready haha. I've really loved writing this, and can't wait to put out my other works in the future! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, and give me a review. Your support literally means the world to me:)**** Can't forget to give a special shoutout to everyone who has tweeted me over the last few weeks as well! You're all pretty amazing. **

**Love, The Color Gray. **

**Follow my twitter Mendoza's_Closet for updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never say die, Iron eagle**

**Never look back, never say die**

* * *

"You deserve your jobs back… all of you." Bailey said softly, fiddling with a large piece of paper between her fingers. She called Alex, Meredith, and Richard into a meeting a few short weeks after Jackson's death. She wanted to give them time, but also talk to them ASAP. She lost Maggie after the fact. She disappeared without leaving a trace behind. It not only broke her sisters hearts, but it broke Catherine and Richard's. And not having these three working, well, it just made matters even worse. The hospital was even more understaffed with Owen on paternity leave, and Teddy along with him on maternity. Jo was recovering in the psych ward, and still had a few weeks left until her release. It was all quite chaotic for Bailey. She had to do something, and she knew she couldn't hire anyone else."You're still on probation though. One slip up, and you're done."

They all hugged each other excitedly. For weeks they had been aching to get back to work. Meredith couldn't stay in her house all day anymore, especially knowing that Maggie was gone. She didn't want to be in the 'sad shack' as Amelia called it.

It was even worse when April showed up.

Her face was tear stained, and her eyes were puffy. She had just heard the news about Jackson, and wasn't sure what to do. She moved through Amelia, and stumbled into the house. She tried to get the words out, but continued to stutter. "Amelia. I- "April? What's wrong?" Meredith breathed as she cut her off. She placed a hand on her shoulder softly, rubbing it with her thumb. "Meredith I- I uh, I didn't know where to go." She couldn't finish her sentence. Soon, she burst into tears. "It's ok. It's ok April."

Meredith brought herself back to reality, as she tried to let out a smile. She didn't want to think about that night anymore. She couldn't.

The silence of the room was interrupted with a bubbling Alex. "Thank you Bailey." he said, as he quickly embraced her. She laughed, trying to keep her face serious. She didn't want them to know how happy she was that they're finally coming back at work. "Go! Before I change my mind. Dumbasses. I raised a bunch of dumbasses!" She yelled playfully, as she swatted them all out of the room. She truly loved them, and couldn't stand to leave them in a position like that… even if it meant jumping through tons of hoops.

* * *

"Bambino, what were you thinking?! Che palle ti avrebbero portato a farlo?! Carina yelled at her brother. He had just gotten released from prison, and she was pissed… no, livid, that he would do such a thing for his girlfriend. He jeopardized everything... and for the chief of general surgery…

_who got her job back anyways. _

"I love her, Carina. That's why." He spat angrily. He was trying to calm his sisters anger down, but yet only igniting his own. He had been in prison for only 3 weeks, but it felt like a lifetime. Despite it though, he would do it all over again for Meredith Grey.

Carina didn't know he was in prison until a few days after the earthquake. She was absolutely enraged that someone hadn't let her know. She called Meredith and yelled for what felt like hours. Eventually she calmed down, and hung up, waiting to smack her idiot brother. "Stronza." Andrew whispered under his breath, trying to stay calm. Luckily, she didn't hear his statement… she hates that word.

"Andréa! This is serious! hai detto a mamma e papà?"

"Of course! I called mamma right away." He interjected, still seething with rage.

"Ti amo, ma hai incasinato ... e male. Idiota!" she said as she smacked his arm.

Andrew turned his eyes up to hers slowly. He started to smile, and then chuckle a bit.

Then, he started to laugh

_They both_ started to laugh

And they continued to laugh harder and harder. Making little noise, as they tried to catch their breath. Everyone else around the hospital who passed by gave them stares, but started to laugh too soon after.

What a life

* * *

"She's so beautiful Owen." Teddy whispered eagerly, as she rocked her daughter back to sleep. Allison was already 3 weeks old, and time was flying by. She was getting bigger, falling asleep faster, and showing her personality more and more. "Look at her." She whispered again, as she sat up in bed a little. Tears began to flood her eyes, the hormones still raging inside of her. "She's perfect." Owen said with a sigh. He was absolutely exhausted. Taking care of two young kids was the hardest thing he's ever done. He finds himself falling asleep at the most inconvenient times. He barely can remember the last time he took a shower… but he and Teddy make an amazing team.

"I love you both." He whispered as he kissed Teddy's forehead. His eyes started to close, as he plopped down into bed next to her. "I love you too."

People questioned their relationship.

Having a baby, moving in together, _attempting to be together. _It was all pretty sudden, but after years of bad timing... it was time to go all in. They didn't care what people thought this time.

Amelia is still a huge part of Leo's life, and her and Teddy have become close friends in the last few weeks. Often texting back and forth, hanging out with each other, and talking about life together. Teddy felt odd when she moved back to Seattle permanently. Her old friends were still around, but it didn't feel like her old home. She thinks that's why her and Tom became a thing. She needed a friend. A friend besides Owen, Meredith, or Bailey. Yes, they're all fantastic, but she was longing for something. Something that Owen filled when he confessed his love. She knew in that moment that this time, he would choose her. _That he was choosing her._

* * *

"First day back. How you feelin?" Amelia asked cheerfully, trying to get some sort of answer from her friend. "Ok, I guess. I'm not even sure why I decided to come back." She answered softly, holding back tears. Amelia turned over, her smile fading. "April… Is it because of Jackson?"

"I. I'm not sure."

After that fateful night at Meredith's house, April immediately had a talk with Matthew.

_"I want to go back to work." She said abruptly, taking his hand into hers. He stared on for a moment, tears filling his eyes. "Ok."_

She remembered that night.

How she felt so desperate.

How she knew she could have helped.

Now she was left without her person, and her daughter was left fatherless.

"It's been a crappy few weeks." She said, brushing off Amelia's question. Truthfully, she wasn't sure how to answer. Of course it was because of Jackson. Amelia was smart enough to know that without asking.

"Where's Hunt?" She added, still avoiding giving her an answer. "Owen? Oh. He's home with Teddy and the baby. He has a couple more weeks before his paternity leave is up. I bet it's killing him not being here."

April smiled. She thought of all the traumas her and Owen tackled together. How they were often bouncing from one patient to another. She thought of all the accidents that happened, The plane crash, the bus, the fire. She thought of it all. And god, did she miss it. She was so happy to be back, even if it was because of Jackson's death. "Yeah. I miss our trauma team."

* * *

"So you got your job back?" Andrew asked as he kissed Meredith on her neck. They were laying in bed, bare skinned, and relaxing under the covers. "Yeah. We all did. I start tomorrow."

Andrew leaned over, pushing himself on top of her. She stopped him slowly, thinking about everything she has put him through in the last few weeks. Everything he did to save her ass from getting fired. She was thankful more or less, though still angry he took the fall for her decision. "Andrew. I-I'm sorry about everything." She whispered. He stopped her, and gave her a long kiss on the lips. "Nothing to be sorry for doctor Grey. I did it because I love you."

There were those words again

But this time, Meredith didn't mind it.

She was ready for it.

And she was ready to say it back again.

"I love you too."

* * *

Teddy was startled by the sound of a baby crying. She turned over slowly, removing the covers from her body, and opening her eyes. She shot up out of bed, still_ ridiculously_ groggy and tired. She hadn't been getting sleep lately, but it was all for her perfect daughter, and it was worth it.

She walked over to the other side of the room, ready to nurse Allison. But when she peeked over to her side, she wasn't in her bassinet. She ran out into the living room, holding her breath.

"A-Allison…?"

Her best friend was sitting on the couch, holding her daughter in her arms.

She was exactly the same.

Her hair was still short, and at her shoulders. Her eyes were even more blue than she remembered.

"Teddy-bear." Allison whispered happily. Teddy was incredibly confused, and tired. This couldn't be real... it couldn't. "How are you- what the-." She began to stutter, unable to form a sentence.

Allison was dead.

This couldn't be real.

"I wanted to meet her. She's absolutely beautiful." She said with a smile, as she gestured for Teddy to come sit next to her on the couch. She didn't even really have to gesture at all. Teddy threw herself into Allison's arms in an instant. "How are you here?" She asked in a baffled tone, trying to comprehend what was happening. "It doesn't matter. What matters, is that my best friend had a baby." Allison answered with a laugh, gripping tightly onto Teddy's hand. She looked down at the baby, and then back up to her best friend. Her proud eyes making Teddy's heart melt.

"What's her name?" she asked, as her gaze turned over towards the baby once more.

She was perfect.

So pure, and gentle.

So soft, and sweet.

Teddy stroked her daughters rosy cheek, before opening her mouth. "Allison… her name is Allison."

Tears streamed down Allison's face as they hugged one more time.

Teddy didn't want to let go.

She knew this couldn't be real, _but she physically couldn't let go. _When Allison died, she wanted to die too. She was done with living, and moving on. She was done with trying. All that was left for her was death. But instead, she found Owen. She found _a family. _Even if it wasn't with Allison. Even if it wasn't with her mother, or father.

She thanked God for the second chance she was given. She was thankful that she dusted herself off, and didn't quit. That she rose from the ashes, and conquered all that challenged her.

Sometimes she gave in.

Sometimes she quit.

But in the long run, she did it... she survived.

"I just wish I could stay."

Allison faded away, and Teddy's eyes opened. The sound of Leo's little feet pounding against the hardwood made her jolt. Tears filled her eyes as soon as she was fully aware of her surroundings. _Allison wasn't here. _She had been dreaming all along. She knew that it couldn't be real... but it stung to realize that she was still gone. Owen turned over, lifting Leo onto one side of the bed, not noticing how distraught Teddy was. She sat up from the bed slowly, and grabbed Allison from her bassinet. She held her close against her chest, feeling her tangible presence against her skin. Owen saw her tears in that moment. "Teddy?" Once she heard him say her name, she burst into sobs. She walked over to the bed, and leaned into his warm embrace. Leo sat between them unfazed, playing with a toy he brought from his room. "I had a dream… about Allison." Owen's face turned to hers, concern and worry covering every inch of his body. "She was holding our daughter… we had a moment…she was here..." Teddy paused, wiping the tears from her face. She tried to calm her mind down, but continued to stutter. "I-" "You miss her? I know Teddy… I know you miss her." Owen said lovingly, as he ran his fingers through her hair. She melted into his arms, as she continued to cry. She wished Allison was here… She wished that their childhood plans had actually worked out. That they would live together forever, and raise their kids too. That they would still have sleepovers, and laugh about boys.

She wished she was here now

but, after years of pain, she had another Allison... And her heart hurt a little bit less every day because of her.

She had Owen now.

She had a life, and a family of her own.

Teddy was strong.

She was an amazing woman.

She was Owen's best friend… his everything.

But she missed her family.

He just wished he could do something. He wished he could ease her pain, and wipe her tears. He wished he could make it all go away. But it was grief. And grief comes and goes in waves.

He thought of their family for a moment.

He thought of everything that has happened in the last three weeks. He thought about about Teddy... how he finally came to his senses, and confessed his love.

He knew it was her.

He knew it was her all along... and still he went on with other women.

He was thankful for that process though. For all the love he let go of, or let go of him. He was thankful for what came of his mistakes, and wrong turns. For everything he did, and didn't say. For every punch he threw and scream he let out.

It was a process.

It was a lot of bad timing, and crappy decisions.

Lot's of tears and laughter.

But it was ok.

It was all ok.

Because it led him here, now.

* * *

"Do we have to?" Amelia asked drably, almost stomping her feet like a child. Meredith turned over to her, and pushed her playfully. "Amelia." She spat sternly, using her mom voice, which always worked. "It's Maggie." She said with a sigh, as she tried to get her sister to cooperate with her plan.

Amelia was tired of trying to get a hold of Maggie.

It had been weeks.

She clearly didn't want to be bothered, and needed time to heal. Her boyfriend just died for crying out loud! Still, Meredith pushed her. She rubbed the side of her arm, and breathed out slowly. She really wanted to leave Maggie be.. but at the same time, she wanted to know if she was ok.

She stepped forward, and sheepishly knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, it flung open.

"Meredith…. Amelia?"

* * *

**Ok, I know I said that chapter 5 would be the last, but I have some ideas for a few more. I can't end this just yet lol. I know this chapter is kinda short, but bare with me. Next chapter will be longgg. **

**Who do you think Meredith and Amelia go visit? What did you think of April coming back to work, and Teddy's dream?**

**As always, your feedback is awesome, and I'm always open to suggestions :)**

**A big fat thank you to all my readers! You guys are amazing! **

**With love, The Color Gray**

**Follow my twitter Mendozas_closet for updates! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Never look ****back**

**Nothings forever**

**Never say die**

* * *

The water was warm.

The embrace of her small surroundings made her feel unsafe… vulnerable. Her breath started to become sparce. Her energy was fading. The ache of ending life giving her pause.

She was slipping into death's grasp.

And she didn't want it to let her go.

She wanted to die.

She wanted it to take her away. She wanted the boundless void of whatever she believed in to take her away.

But somehow, she cheated it. She cheated death.

And yet, the people she loved didn't.

"God damnit Maggie!" Bill yelled as he pulled her small body out of the tub. She stood up against his grip, her body shivering. He let her go, and handed her a towel.

This was the fourth time she's tired to drown herself this week.

She wasn't ok, and he wasn't sure if she ever would be,

"Someone's at the door."

Maggie hastily dried herself off, trying to shake the depression from her face. Trying to mask whatever she was feeling, and throw a smile over it.

She opened the door quickly, but her jaw dropped when she saw who was on the other side.

"Meredith… Amelia? What the hell are you doing here?" She spat, trying to keep herself calm.

"Saving you from your sadness. Get in the car." Amelia said as she took Maggie's hand into her own. Maggie jolted back, and snapped her hand from hers.

She didn't want to leave.

"No."

Meredith shook her head, and shot her a glare. "What do you mean 'no' Maggie?" She was in complete shock. She really didn't want to come back, and she regretted bothering her.

"Exactly that. I mean no. I'm not going with you." With that statement, she slammed the door, leaving Meredith and Amelia on the other side. She cared about them… she still did. But she couldn't face them right now. She needed time to heal. Time to get help, and get better. She slipped against the glass, and hit the ground, tears flowing out of her eyes.

She couldn't speak.

The pain was too great.

She loved her sisters yes, but she desperately needed to be alone. She couldn't handle much right now. She simply didn't know how.

She wanted to try.

She wanted to hop in that car and see her nieces and nephew again. She knew that they were worried.

But she couldn't.

Not now.

* * *

"Teddy, we have to leave the house at some point."

Megan suggested that her and Owen should go on a date night. They had been cooped up in their house ever since Allison was born, and they were going a little crazy. She planned it all out for them too. Her and Nathan would watch Allison and Leo, and they would go have fun. Live a little. But Teddy was apprehensive, and she didn't want to leave her babies.

_Her babies_

In the last few weeks, she's become quite attached to Leo. He's easy going, and loves her. She wanted so badly for him to be ok with her, and sure enough he was.

It wasn't easy for them to bond in the beginning.

Often there were sleepless nights, and lots of tears… but eventually they did. It made Owen proud.

"I know that Owen, I just… don't want to leave her."

She rocked Allison in her arms slowly, a huge smile on her lips.

She smiled every single time she saw her daughter. How could she not? Allison was perfect, and she never wanted to let her go.

Owen walked over to her, slowly sliding his hand up her back. "I know. I don't either." He exhaled sharply, he was smiling now too.

He was happy.

He was happy that he finally had a family. He was happy that he had Teddy now.

He kissed her on the neck.

Then the cheek.

Then the lips.

"Ok. Maybe we should take Megan's offer."

* * *

"So she's hiding?" April asked, brushing her fingers through her red hair.

Meredith and Amelia came back to the hospital not long after their encounter with Maggie, and they were rather out of it. They were heartbroken, but they had to move on. She's a grown woman, and when she's ready she'll show up again.

"Well, not exactly hiding." Meredith answered, as she was handed a chart from a nurse. "But she wouldn't answer her phone?" April questioned once more, trying to make sense of the situation.

Maggie was always a runner.

Her natural response in tough situations was flight. Meredith knew that was the Grey in her. Meredith did too, but Derek changed her. She fought for him, and ran after him… _not from him. _Even though her response has changed, Ellis ran too. But Maggie had something she didn't, and that was Richard. She had his blood… his genes. He was a fighter. He was strong and brave. Maybe Maggie would fight again. Maybe she wouldn't continue to run from her pain… time would only tell.

"She's a Grey." Amelia whispered. She brushed her hand against Meredith's arm, just as her pager went off. She nodded, and walked off to answer.

"I'm sorry about Maggie." April said with a deep exhale. She truly felt terrible for what happened, and she missed Jackson every passing day.

"It's ok April. It'll be fine."

* * *

"Are you sure she's ok?" Teddy asked worriedly. Megan and Nathan were watching the kids, but Teddy couldn't help but worry. She knew they were in awesome hands, but nothing could seem to ease her anxiety.

"Teddy, it's been fifteen minutes." Owen said, taking his hand into hers. She smiled softly, the worry still not subsiding. "Here look. Megan sent me a picture."

He handed her his phone, and instantly her face lit up.

"They're fine Teddy."

"I know."

* * *

"I heard about Maggie. Is everything ok?" Andrew said softly, as he brushed his hand against Meredith's hair, tucking a small strand behind her ear.

"No, but it will be."

He slid his finger down to her neck, kissing her passionately. They barely stopped for air, before Meredith pulled away. She let their foreheads meet, their eyes interlocking. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Page Dr. Bailey!" April yelled as she pulled herself into a trauma gown. There was a multi car pileup just outside of the hospital, and by the looks of it, only one survivor. "Jane Doe, passed out at the scene, multiple rib fractures, and obvious abdominal injuries."

April set up trauma two, and within minutes she had the ultrasound equipment ready. "Free fluid in the abdomen! Book an O.R!" The patients blonde hair was entirely soaked with blood. Her limbs were bruised, and her eyes were swollen shut. She grabbed April's hand quickly, and tried to get her attention. Their eyes met, and in that exact moment, April knew who this Jane Doe was.

"Oh my God, oh my God!"

* * *

**This is one of my favorite chapters ever! I know it's really short, but it's still a good one. Hope you all enjoy! Who do you think Jane Doe is? **

**As always, I love your feedback! You're awesome!**

**Follow my twitter Mendozas_Closet for updates! **

**\- Love, The Color Gray**


	7. Chapter 7 The Beginning in the End, Pt 1

**Never look back**

**Iron eagle**

**Never look back**

**Never say die**

* * *

"You have to stay with us!" April yelled as she rushed her Jane Doe into the O.R.

Except, she wasn't a Jane Doe anymore.

At least not to her anyways.

It was someone she cared about, and missed dearly. Someone she hasn't seen face to face in a very long time.

Today though, she was seeing her... but not in the way she wished.

"Arizona! Arizona, you have to stay with us!"

* * *

"That was an awesome night. Us, together, no distractions." Owen said playfully as he kissed his person on the lips. The person he finally decided to fight for... the person he wished he had from the start. He thought about his past for a moment. Sinking into the mistakes, and the what/if's. What if he chose Beth for good? Or Cristina, or Amelia? What if everything was different? He wondered about it all, but soon brought himself back to reality.

They stepped up onto the porch, and he began to open the front door of their house.

_Their house._

That still felt surreal to say out loud... or even just to think.

Teddy grabbed his arm, and kissed him back. "Yeah. It was fun."

He sensed the hesitation in her words. "I'm gonna guess and say that you're ready to see the kids?" He asked somberly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. They had just gotten home after an amazing dinner, and they were ready to sleep. But first, they had a few things to do.

Owen opened the door, and led his girl inside. As soon as she walked into the house, she threw her arms around Megan. She was so thankful to her for watching the kids so her and Owen could get out of the house. But she couldn't wait to see them. Three hours was way too long. Once they hugged, she ran to go see her babies. First she gave Leo, who was already sleeping, a quick kiss. She tucked his curls behind his ear, and rubbed his cheek with her finger. He was so precious when he slept. He was calm, and peaceful. Something he wasn't during the day. Once she was finished, she dashed over to Allison, who was wide awake and ready to see her mama. "Oh, hi sweet girl!" She said as she gave her chubby cheek a smooch. Megan chuckled as she watched them. She couldn't wait for this.

Owen made his way into the kitchen to Nathan, and gave him a quick handshake, followed by a hug. "Hey. You're gonna have this soon." He whispered, pointing over to Teddy and Allison. Nathan smiled, as he watched the three of them together. They were laughing, and smiling. Megan even made Allison giggle as they chatted.

Nathan rubbed his neck anxiously. It really hadn't sunk in that he was going to have a daughter soon. The days felt like they were flashing by, and he wasn't sure if he was prepared. He looked over at Owen, and answered. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. And I'm- i'm happy." He exhaled. Owen, sensing his worry, tapped his arm lightly.

"Hey. I know it's scary. Hell, I was scared out of my mind when I found out that Allison was a girl." Owen laughed, as he reminisced about that day, and the ultrasound. How he heard his little girls heartbeat, and everything inside of him burst with love. How they found out she was a girl, and all he could do was cry happy tears. He remembered the fear, and worry. But he also remembered how much she changed him.

"But turns out, she was the best thing to ever happen to me." Nathan looked up at him, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "It's hard at first, but they wrap you around their little finger from the first breath they take. Trust me, it gets easier."

Nathan wiped a tear from his eyes, and squeezed Owen's hand. "Thanks man."

The conversation was interrupted as Teddy walked into the room, breaking the relative silence. "Who wants to see daddy?!" She yelled as she handed Allison over to Owen. He grabbed her immediately, and held her close. "Hi little one." He said with a smile, as he bathed her cheeks with kisses.

Megan stepped closer to Nathan, and embraced him from behind. They both watched their favorite little family for a moment, before turning their heads to each other. "You excited for this?" She whispered as she leaned her head into his neck. "Hell yeah."

A few minutes passed, and Megan and Nathan left, leaving Teddy and Owen alone with two sleeping babies. It was only 9pm, but they were already ready to sleep. Even though Teddy knew she was going to have to be up in a few hours anyways.

"Are you excited to go back to work?" He asked with his toothbrush halfway out of his mouth. Teddy laughed at the sight of him. He was cute even when he was brushing his teeth.

She shook her head, regaining her thoughts. "I guess. I still have eight weeks of leave left, but I'm ready for anything at this point." She sighed as she threw her body into bed. Owen had finished brushing his teeth, and crept next to her slowly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. She wiggled a bit, and soon turned over to face him. As he ran his fingers through her soft curls, she closed her eyes. "I just don't know how I'm gonna leave her." She whispered softly, her eyes finally relaxing. Her mind was ready to drift off into the soft abyss of her dreams. "Me neither. But we'll figure it out."

Owen's words eased her, and soon she was off to sleep, dreaming and snoring. He wasn't far behind.

If only they knew what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

Arizona's eyes opened to the sound of a huffing monitor. Her line of sight was foggy, and she could only partly hear the muffled voices of the people that surrounded her. "Arizona! Arizona!" In a moment, everything had become clear again. She watched as April ran to her, feeling her warm embrace against her skin.

"Oh thank God!" April yelled as Arizona finally woke up.

"What- What happened?" Her voice was sore and achy, and she was completely disoriented.

"There was an MVC. You had some fluid in your abdomen and a few fractured ribs. Dr. Bailey and I fixed those fractures, and drained the fluid. You're ok."

Arizona sat in silence, before breaking down into tears.

"I just- I- just wanted to surprise you!" She sobbed. April turned her head slightly, as she reached her hand out against Arizona's arm. Her mind wondered. You'll never meet someone quite like Arizona. She's one of a kind. "I know how stressed you've been, and everything with Jackson, and-." She cried loudly until she couldn't speak anymore. April embraced her again, and apologized. Once Arizona was calm, they pick their conversation up right where they left off. "Wait? You were coming to surprise me?" she asked. She was shocked, and flattered at the sentiment. She's missed Arizona a lot since her departure from Seattle. She often found herself video chatting her in the unholy hours of the morning, but that's not the same as having someone by your side... and it saddened her. But she was happy to have her back again, even if it was just for a few weeks.

Arizona took a sip of water, and then met her gaze. "Yeah. I missed you…" She paused, taking another quick sip. The cool liquid running down and soothing her aching throat."...and I needed to see Allison." April looked down for a moment before chuckling softly. She ran her fingers through her hair, and met her friends eyes once more. "Teddy is my best friend too you know." Arizona said as a large smile formed on her lips.

God she missed Seattle.

She missed her family, and all of the hospital drama. _She missed everything._

"Yeah I know." April said as she stood up. She gave Arizona a squeeze on the arm, and began to walk out of the room. "And don't forget to call her Arizona!" She yelled just as she exited. It made Arizona laugh.

She really did have call Teddy at some point.

* * *

Amelia was startled by the sound of her door pounding.

She had just gotten the kids to bed for Meredith, and was passed out on the couch. Her encounter with Maggie the day before was all that occupied her thoughts. Even her dreams were haunted with the events of the last few weeks.

She got up off the couch, the knocks only growing louder with each step. "God, I'm coming!" She yelled angrily. She opened the door, and found Tom on the other side. His face was tear stained, and he held a large bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Hey. I hope i'm not intruding." He said as he wiped his eyes. Amelia led him in, and sat him down on the couch. He let his body lean in fully, and closed his eyes. Amelia took a place next to him, patting his leg.

"What's wrong?" She asked him slowly, taking the bottle from his grip and placing on the coffee table. He pushed her hand away, and sank back lower into the cushions. "Teddy. I miss her."

Amelia's heart broke.

She warned him before, but he didn't listen. She tried to soften the blow after their breakup, but he ran off to his house. She hadn't heard from his since then, but she figured he was recovering.

"I'm sorry." She responded, as she offered him a glass of water.

"You know what? It's fine. I really don't know why I didn't expect it in the first place."

Amelia gave him a concerned look, and then softened her gaze.

"Teddy and Owen are inevitable." She whispered.

"Teddy and Owen are inevitable." He whispered in response.

"So, how did you deal with it? Why did you break up with the ginger anyways?" He asked as he opened the bottle of whisky, quickly guzzling a shot. He coughed as the liquid ran down his throat. It was warm, and it eased his pain.

"I didn't know Teddy personally until last year." She caught Tom's attention. He sat up, and turned to face her. "I didn't even really understand all of their history until she showed up. There was clearly something there, and the only person blind to it was Owen."

Tom scoffed, as he sipped the whisky once more, slowly turning the other way.

"So you just ended things? You didn't fight for him?" He asked.

He thought about how he vowed to fight for Teddy... and it never worked out. How she still didn't choose him, after everything he had done. He guessed fighting didn't even really matter anymore.

"No, he fought for me. I- I resisted." Tom looked over at her once more, putting the bottle down onto the table. He moved closer, his jaw wide open.

"I don't know if it was me being insecure, but I left him years ago. Maybe not legally or physically, but definitely mentally. He would track me down, and love me, but I would fight him. I would disappear and not say anything. I wasn't there when he needed me... and we fell apart."

Tom was completely shocked by her words.

Maybe Owen wasn't really a bad guy after all.

He did make mistakes, but he was clearly just trying to do the right thing.

"He loves Teddy... he always as. But he thought it would never work, so he moved on. He fought for me, and I ran."

Amelia rubbed her legs sharply, as she thought about her and Owen's past. She did the right thing by letting him go. _They did the right thing by reconciling._ Now she was just happy that he was finally happy.

"Did it hurt?" Tom asked. Amelia shot him a confused glare, as she tried to make sense of his statement. "Did it hurt when you guys were finally done?"

Amelia turned over to face him, as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah... yeah, it hurt like hell. But, he deserves someone who will love him back in the ways that I couldn't. He deserves a real family... not an instant one."

Tom chuckled, his heart still broken and hurting. "They deserve each other."

"And Tom, you deserve someone too. Teddy loves Owen, and it's not her fault. This has been bound to happen for the last decade."

He sipped more of the whisky, and turned over to Amelia. "I wish it was me."

Amelia turned over once more, taking his hand. She stared into his eyes that were now welling with tears. "I wish she loved me."

* * *

"The penthouse feels... empty."

Catherine had just finished packing up Jackson's apartment, and she didn't know how to feel. She was numb inside as she sifted through all of his belongings. Pictures of him, April, and Harriet... even Samuel. Clothes he always kept. little odds and ends. Journals, and keepsakes. It was all a little bit overwhelming. "I know." Richard responded as he slid his hand up her back. She squeezed it, and turned to kiss him.

"I just wish he was here."

* * *

"Oh my God, what happened?!" Teddy yelled at her friend as she walked into her hospital room. They embraced each other, and Owen wasn't far behind. "I hear you were looking for someone." He said as he walked in, his arms occupied with Allison in her seat. He decided to drop Leo off at daycare before they visited. He knew Arizona wanted to see him as well, but having two babies at once was a hassle. It was best for her to meet them one at a time. Especially with the state Arizona was in, he didn't want to stress her out.

"Oh, she's perfect guys." Arizona said as she gushed over her friend's baby. Teddy smiled. She had hoped that they would meet at some point, just not like this. But with their lives, you always had to e_xpect the unexpected_

"You wanna hold her?" Owen asked. "Of course!" Arizona yelled, as she smiled widely.

Teddy and Owen watched as their old friend loved on their baby, and everything felt complete.

They had their beautiful babies, a beautiful place, and a beautiful life. Most importantly, _they finally had each other. _

What could go wrong?

* * *

"Another one." Bailey whispered against Ben's ear.

He had just gotten home from the station, and she was already in bed. Normally she would still be at the hospital at this time, so when he came home to see her already laying down, he was worried. He slipped into bed next to her, and her mind began to stir.

"What do you mean another one?" He asked confused.

"Another one of my colleagues was on my table today... Arizona." Ben shot his head over worriedly, and slid his hand up her arm. "Arizona? She's back from N.Y?" Bailey cut him off. "That's- that's not the point. Another one of my colleagues was on my table today Ben." She paused, trying to hold the tears inside. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Ben pulled her over to face him. He kissed her, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Miranda."

She swatted his hand away quickly. "Don't 'Miranda' me."

He kissed her again, and her hard stance softened. She couldn't resist his soft kisses, or touches. He was her kryptonite, each and every day.

"Miranda, do you know how many guys I've watched die?" He asked. He thought about Ripley, and all the victims he's seen in the last couple of years. He thought about the families he's seen get separated, and the raging fire's he's fought against. "More than I'd like to admit. It's all part of the job." He finished and turned back around. Bailey embraced him from behind, taking his hand into hers.

'Yeah. You're right. As much as I wish it wasn't part of the job, things happen. I'm sorry that I got all frustrated." She responded. He smiled, as he rubbed her soft knuckles. "It's ok baby. I just hope Arizona is alright."

"Oh yeah! She's-she's recovering. She's lucky to be ok." She said.

Ben pulled her on top of him, and she began to laugh. Their eyes met, and she felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. "I'm glad."

They kissed once more, and soon they were fast asleep.

* * *

Meredith's phone began to ring for the third time before she picked it up. She had just worked overnight, and all she wanted was to be with her kids. Instead, she found herself sleeping in the on-call room. To her, it felt like residency all over again. She slid out of the warm bed to the buzzing sound. She picked it up slowly, knowing full well she didn't want to, and that she wanted to go back to bed. "Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Oh. I see. Yeah. Umm, I understand. Thank you for calling… bye Bill."

She laid back down with tears in her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" DeLuca asked, turning in the bed onto his elbow.

"Bill just called." She said softly.

"Bill… Bill Pierce? Maggie's dad?"

"Yeah. Apparently she doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

* * *

**This is it guys! Who's excited for part 2 of the FINALE?! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed it! I have so many different things in the works, and I hope you stick around, and continue to read :) I've loved writing this fic, and I hope that it made you feel joy, thrilled you, and gave you an escape from this crazy world we live in... even if it was only for a few chapters. You're all amazing! **

**Love, The Color Grey**

**Follow my Twitter Mendoza's_Closet for updates! **


	8. Chapter 8 The Beginning in the End, Pt 2

**"I can do anything when I choose. **

**Got everything but I got nothing to lose. **

**Go anywhere from heaven to hell. **

**I might find the devil, you can never tell**

**There's a thousand hills and valleys, ****A million dams and streams. **

**An ocean of eternity**

**Between my hopes and dreams**

**Never say die, Iron Eagle. ****Nothing's forever, now or ever. ****Never say die, Iron Eagle**

**Never look back, never say die.**

**Don't try and bring my soul to the ground. ****My spirit remembers old mountain magic sounds**

**Against all odds I'll come out on top, ****'cause I never learned the meaning of what meant stop.**

**There are walls and there are bridges**

**But no problems when you're free**

**An adventure past the horizon always beckons me."**

* * *

_**-Eight Weeks Later-**_

"Teddy, you're gonna have an amazing first day back." Megan said lovingly, as she helped her best friend prepare her daughters diaper bag for daycare. Teddy had been dreading this day since Allison's birth. She loved her job yes, and couldn't wait for new cases, but she loved her daughter so much more.

Maggie randomly mailed her letter of recognition to the hospital, leaving Bailey without a chief of cardio. Naturally, Teddy was asked to take her place. Which gave Owen his job back, and Teddy her own department once more. She was excited to be back on cardio, but she knew she would miss working with Owen... they're quite a team. She turned over to Megan, as she folded one last onesie. "Ugh, I hope so." She really didn't want to leave her kids, but she knew they would be in good hands. "Plus, Nathan, Owen and I will be there. You won't be alone Teddy." Megan said as she took her hand.

Just those simple words made her heart leap. She's not alone... and she never will be, ever again. Megan and Nathan got jobs at Grey-Sloan not long after they returned to Seattle. Bailey was thrilled to have them.

"Thanks. I love you Megan." Teddy said as she placed her hand on Megan's shoulder.

"I love you more Theodora." Megan said with a smile. She placed her hands on her belly softly, and closed her eyes. She winced at the strong movement.

"Someone really loves their aunt too huh?" She asked as she felt her daughter kick. She placed Teddy's hand there, and they both smiled at the strong flutters against their hands.

"I'm so happy you're here."

* * *

'You have to let her go at some point." Owen said as he watched Teddy struggle to hand Allison off. They had made it to work just on time, and he was ready to start the day.

He had started back at the hospital a few weeks prior, so he knew what leaving the kids was like. Teddy on the other hand, didn't, and she was a hot mess.

"I know, I know." She said with a deep exhale. "Just one more kiss."

She showered her daughter's soft cheek with kisses, and pulled her close once more. With a sigh, she handed her to Owen, along with the diaper bag she was carrying. 'She'll be fine." He added, giving Allison a kiss as he tried to ease Teddy's nerves. "I know... bye babies." She whispered as she took Allison's small fist, and ran her hand over Leo's curl's.

"I love you." Owen said softly.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed his lips.

Every time she did that, her mind was flooded with memories.

She thought back to their time in Iraq. Her time at Grey-Sloan, while he was married to Cristina. Their time apart. _Germany..._ The night that brought them their precious baby girl. She thought about all of the mistakes, and the steps forward. All of the bad timing, and tears.

She was lucky.

So incredibly lucky to have Owen by her side... that they found each other through all of it.

She never wanted this moment to end.

Just then, they were interrupted by the sound of their pagers.

* * *

'Arizona left this morning." April said somberly, as she made her way over to Richard.

She really didn't want her to leave, but she knew it was for the best. She had healed amazingly from the accident, and she was released a week ago. She decided to stay a little longer just to catch up. And boy, April is so glad that she did.

Before Richard could respond, they were interrupted by an intern running to a trauma. They caught a glimpse of Owen and Teddy from across the room, who were already on top of things. April wasn't paged, but she didn't mind. She knew that they had this.

"What do we got?!" They heard Teddy scream.

The poor woman. It was her first day back, and there was already a major cardio case. But she knew that Teddy didn't care... It distracted her from missing her kids.

"Oh. I think Henderson is back." Richard said questioningly.

"Who's Henderson?"

* * *

"Maggie. Call me when you get this. Thanks, bye."

Meredith was fed up with leaving her sister messages. For weeks after her phone call with Bill, she tried to reconcile... but she was just pushed away. She wasn't sure if she would ever see her sister again.

Amelia gave up a long time ago.

Her relentless self would usually continue until Maggie was fed up herself, but instead she left her alone. "Voicemail again Mer?" Amelia asked. "I told you to just leave her be."

Maggie was a grown woman. If she wants to talk she will. If she wants to hide, so be it. She'll come around eventually... _She has to._ "I know. I just... I want to know if she's ok..." Meredith paused, taking a deep breath. "She put in her letter of resignation last week." Amelia added. "I know. I just hope she's ok." Meredith picked up her phone again, and called Maggie once more. Hoping that maybe this time, she wouldn't get voicemail.

* * *

"How's your patient?" April asked Teddy eagerly. It was the end of the day, and they were all finally relaxing in the attending's lounge. Teddy had grabbed Leo and Allison from daycare not long before. She missed them like crazy, and was so happy to have them back in her arms. Owen sat with Leo on the floor, and she bounced Allison softly. "Not great." She responded. "But i'm hoping she'll be fine." Just then, her pager went off. "Speaking of." She looked at it, and saw her patient was coding. She swiftly handed Allison to Owen, and was on her way out the door.

"She's incredible. You hit the jack pot." April said as she playfully hit Owen's arm. "I know." He said with a smile. He held his daughter close, giving her a kiss.

He was lucky.

So incredibly lucky.

He had his son, his girls, his sister, life couldn't be more perfect.

What could go wrong?

* * *

"So, how was your first day back?" Megan asked Teddy excitedly over the phone. She was so happy that Teddy got her job as chief of cardio back, and she heard that she had quite the case.

Teddy laid in bed exhausted, ready to close her eyes, and fall asleep. She could barely even open her mouth to respond to Megan. "It was hard...But absolutely worth it." She turned to her side, catching a glimpse of a sleeping Owen, and Allison right next to him. She said her goodbye's to Megan quietly, and lifted her daughter into her arms. Her beautiful green eyes were wide open. "Hi baby girl." She whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, your dad and I have made some mistakes."

She paused, holding back tears.

"But we're together now, and I-I hope that we'll always be. " She smiled, as she looked her beautiful baby girl in the face. Her cheeks chubby, and squishy. Her hair a perfect strawberry blonde, and by the looks of it, she knew it would soon become curly like Leo's.

"I hope you grow up seeing love in every possible place. That you never worry about us splitting up." She paused again, feeling herself choke up. "That if we ever fight, you don't worry... that you always know I'm holding you up, and you can come to me..."

She thought of her mom for a moment. How she would say the exact same things, and make her feel safe. How she was the perfect example of how to live your life. How she radiated love. She wished she could be the same for her daughter.

"You can come to me no matter how wrong you are, or how many stupid things you have chosen to do." She wiped the tears from her eyes as Allison began to fuss. "shh. It's ok baby girl." She shushed her, and soon, she was sound asleep.

"I love you baby girl." She whispered.

"And I love you Owen."

She kissed him on the cheek, and quickly got up to put Allison into her bassinet.

Through her talk with her daughter, she didn't realize that Owen was awake... and had heard the whole thing

He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his eyes.

He loved them.

He loved them so much.

And he vowed to never stop loving them.

To stop running, and self-sabotaging.

To stop ruining it all.

Because he had it all, and he _never wanted to lose it again. _

* * *

Maggie never came back to Grey-Sloan...

She continued to live with her dad, and keep herself hidden from her sisters.

Amelia and Teddy became closer, and started hanging around each other as friends.

Meredith and DeLuca pursued their relationship even further.

Teddy's major cardio case that she was given on her first day back, changed her... and gave her something she never knew she could have.

Allison continued to grow day by day, so did Leo.

Teddy and Owen continued to live as a family, giving everything, and all things, for each other.

Catherine and Richard kept pressing forward after the death of Jackson.

Meredith was not charged with insurance fraud, but instead found innocent by the court.

Jo was released from the psychiatric ward of the hospital, and her and Alex were mending what they had broken... and April... she missed Jackson less and less as time went on.

They were all happy...

Very happy.

And for once, nothing was going wrong.

_Nothing would stop them now. _

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
